Pack
by Marvel
Summary: A blast from Remus' past shows up and she's a handful. Although most of what she does is just giving Remus the pushes he needs. Follows cannon.
1. Chapter 1

June 1984

The bright sun in his eyes woke him first, cutting through the dragging exhaustion of the change. He lay still, trying to make sense of the sun in his eyes and the dirt and grass under his skin.

His stomach twisted as adrenaline cut through the weakness of his battered body. He'd changed last night. He should be in the basement, safely chained. He'd gotten loose. He screwed his eyes shut, praying he hadn't hurt anyone. And as he shifted he felt something else. Warm and soft, pressed close to him.

He opened his eyes. There was long hair in his face and soft skin under the arm wrapped around a slim waist.

He carefully withdrew the arm and sat up, screwed up his courage, and looked down. She was young, brunette, and naked as him with scratches and bite marks across her back and shoulders. He would estimate she was his age, early 20s, brown hair long and wild around her. She was dirty and grass stained, same as him, daisies and purple thistles caught in her long brown hair.

He looked at the bite marks he knew were his doing. He begged silently for her to have been turned already. If she hadn't she would next full moon, and he'd have himself to blame.

She turned, sighing heavily, and he caught sight of another bite mark on her right wrist. It had the smooth flesh of a scar, well-healed but angry and red.

He ran a hand over the identical mark he had on his upper arm and sighed with relief. She was one as well.

It had probably been her calls that had led him out of the cell. He'd never escaped before.

He sat up and pulled his legs to his chest, pressing a hand to his forehead. As usual he could remember nothing. Since James' death and Sirius' imprisonment the wilder aspects of his condition had taken over and he had remembered nothing, not that he had remembered much before.

"Good morning."

He opened his eyes. She was looking at him, making no attempt to cover herself, not even sitting up. She'd merely rolled over and lay perfectly still. Her eyes moved over him, taking in the scars and bruises. He curled tighter, even more conscious of his lack of robes.

"What's good about it?" he heard himself snap. He was always grouchy after a change. If his head would just clear…

She laughed and sat up, stretching and yawning. "Well it was certainly a good night."

He blinked at her, shocked, which made her laugh again.

She stood, dusting off her knees and looking around. "We're near my house. Come get something to eat. I'll give you something to wear." She stretched and yawned again as she fell into an easy trott.

He stood and followed, trying to cover himself without looking ridiculous while she walked across the field, bold as brass. Exhaustion dragged at his limbs, making him trip over rocks, but he was too weak to object and had no idea how far he had strayed or even which direction would take him home. The thought of walking more than a few feet made him want to collapse in defeat.

"You don't have a husband there waiting to throttle me do you?" he asked, hurrying to catch up.

"If I did he'd be to blame for letting me run loose." She shook her head, turning to walk backward so she could study him while she pulled the leaves out of her hair. "No, I'm not attached, unless you take your love bites as a promise." She reached up to rub her shoulder as she turned back around and strode on.

"Sorry about that," he offered.

"If it bothered me I'd have paid you back in kind." She stopped suddenly. He stumbled to a stop as he caught up with her. "You don't remember it at all do you?"

"You do?"

"I've accepted what I am." She tutted at him and continued, throwing a leg over a low fence and sidling over.

He took longer, trying to avoid slivers in uncomfortable places. She was nearly to the door of a large, comfortable looking cottage with five or six extra stories stacked neatly on top.

She waited for him. "You live here?"

"Below," she answered, descending a muddy stair and pushing open a heavy wooden door.

He followed her down. It was more spacious than it appeared below, if a bit cramped by an overabundance of things. Tables and sideboards were everywhere. They entered into a small kitchen. A breadbox was open with a nearly full loaf sitting there. Butter and cheese sat under glass. A small stove stood in the corner and a basket overflowing with fruit sat on the table.

She went through a doorway, pushing aside a heavily embroidered tapestry. He fell heavily into a chair, and a moment later an arm appeared, tossing a pair of slacks at him, followed by a cloak.

"Sorry, I don't have a lot of men's things."

"I'm thankful," he said.

"Help yourself to anything you'd like. There's butterbeer and milk in the icebox. You're probably hungry. I always am."

"Famished," he admitted, cutting some bread and cheese and setting it on a plate. "Nearly as much as I am tired." He leaned onto the table as he stuffed the food into his mouth and chewed. "Where do you work?"

"I serve the people upstairs," she answered. She reappeared in a blue silk dress, buckling on a belt with a sheath for her wand at her hip. She poured water into a bowl and set it on the table. Taking a cloth she began to wipe the dirt away, offering him another cloth as he continued to chew.

"Do you clean for them?"

She laughed. "No." She opened her mouth but was cut off by a shriek upstairs. Her mouth settled into a hard line and she stood and strode quickly out the door. "They always do this after the change," she grumbled as she went. "They think I'll be too weak to do anything."

He followed, not sure what to do but sure that he should help if he could.

She let herself into the house upstairs and he followed, stepping just inside the door, suddenly conscious of the fact that he was wearing only pants and cloak, and had no wand to defend himself.

A woman stood in the middle of the sparsely decorated but very rich house, hands over her mouth and tears leaking down her face, watching a man holding a young girl who kicked at him in his arms.

"Let. Her. Go," the werewolf ordered, crossing her arms and glaring at the man.

The man struggling with the child looked at her and laughed, showing crooked rotten teeth. "Or what?"

She raised her head and inhaled deeply through her nose. "I have your scent now." She held out her arm and pulled up the sleeve to show her wound. "Which means the wolf does. You harm a hair on that girl's head and I'll hunt you to the end of the earth. They say a wolf bite is unbearable. I'll give you a good twenty before I snap your neck."

Without a word he set the girl down, very slowly. She ran to her mother and he sidled out the door, past them.

The woman fussed over the girl. The wolf nodded at her and turned for the door.

"Who's that?" the woman asked as she reached the door.

"A friend," she answered, turning stiffly back.

"I don't know if I approve of such friends."

"The moon is through for four weeks. I'll have whatever friends I want, you ungrateful crone. See to your daughter."

With that she turned her back and strode back down to her apartments.

"So you're a bodyguard," he said when she went back to the kitchen and shoved an apple into her mouth while hacking at the loaf of bread.

"Something like that," she said through a full mouth

"So what does the family do, that bad men come after their daughter?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to know?"

"I don't know BECAUSE I don't want to know." She grabbed some cheese. "The girl's innocent and I'm well fed. Your flat this nice?"

He looked around, shaking his head. "What's your name?"

"Dora," she answered. "Pandora but I prefer Dora. Fewer jokes about boxes that way."

He chuckled, stepped forward and offered a hand. "Remus Lupin."

"Pleasure," she answered, taking his hand.

"Where are you from?"

"Elsewhere. You?"

"Here," he answered. "How did you become…one of us?"

"How did you?" she asked, falling into a chair with a sigh and inserting half the sandwich into her mouth.

"My father upset Greyback. I was his revenge. I was five."

She winced, then shrugged. "I grew up without a father. My mother did admirably." She rolled her head, rubbing at her neck. "Then when I was fifteen my father appeared suddenly. He showered me with gold. Gave me everything I wanted. Got me expensive gowns, took me to lovely restaurants. I adored the attention. What girl doesn't want to be doted upon by her absent father? Then, one evening, he took me to a large, well dressed man. He explained that I was to stay with him. He needed a mate. Not while he was human. He was rich enough to get those himself. He wanted someone to make the change with him. He bit me that night. And the next month I changed."

Remus paled. "I've heard of such things. It's barbaric."

She shrugged. "When I turned twenty I ripped out his throat and ran away. Since then I've been doing very well for myself."

"As a wolf, I presume." She nodded through a yawn. "He got what he deserved."

"I don't know. In my imagining fair would have me doing it monthly for years, but we take what we can get."

"Did you try to find your mother?"

"My former neighbors didn't recognize me. They said her daughter died and she moved away. I thought she was better off believing me dead." She shrugged indifferently, curling a piece of hair around one finger. "So, what do you do, to make ends meet?"

He turned the sandwich in his hands before taking a bite. "Truth to tell I'm at loose ends right now."

"What have you been doing?"

"Fighting Voldemort."

She paused, staring at him, and whistled through her teeth. "And you survived?"

"Many didn't," he sighed.

"Friends?" He nodded. "Family?"

"Them too."

"What do you want to do?"

He considered. "Time was I wanted to be a teacher."

She snorted. "You think they're going to let you near kids?"

"Not really."

"It's a pity. The stupidity of people. I've heard rumors there are places our kind are honored. Welcomed. They expect us to remove ourselves on the full moon, but otherwise they're happy to see us."

"Where's that?"

"Siberia, for one. Some parts of Africa. That's the rumor anyway. I'd like to find out someday. My position here is too good for me to go risking it so I can travel. But someday." She propped her head on her hand, eyes trying to drift shut.

"What do you do besides babysit?" he asked nodding upstairs.

"Whatever I want," she said with relish. "I write, I paint, I laze."

"What did you want to do before?'

"Never really made a decision. I didn't finish school so I can't really say where my talents lie, and I certainly never got the chance to develop them. I liked healing. We had a neighbor that was a cursed klutz and I was pretty good at healing her."

"It seems like a big risk, running around loose, possibly infecting someone, especially a healer."

"I don't usually find people," she informed him. "And if I do I don't bite them."

His head whipped up. "You can stop the wolf?"

She shrugged. "I have, a few times."

"You remember?"

She sighed. "The whole transformation on through and back. A lot of days I wish I didn't."

"But you can stop yourself biting people?" She nodded dismissively. "How?"

"I'm there. I wouldn't say in control but part of me is there. And when it's important I can control her." She took another bite and continued with her mouth full. "I wasn't kidding when I told that guy I'd hunt him down. I can do that. Sort of give the wolf marching orders. Particularly if it's orders she likes. It's sort of like holding the reigns of an ornery horse. Usually it isn't worth the trouble but when I put enough effort into it it will do as it's told."

"But HOW?" he asked, desperation starting to show.

She chuckled at him. "You're too repressed. You keep the thing so tied down it runs far and fast as soon as it gets its head. You shouldn't fight it so hard."

"I resent it when it crops up in my regular life."

She grinned, a sparkle in her eye. "It comes in handy from time to time."

"Like when?" he grumbled.

She considered him. "In bed, for one." He choked and she laughed. "Did you not have any friends in school? 15-year-old boys aren't known for their discretion. There are enough rumors about us, I'd think they'd badger you a bit."

"They learned there wasn't much point," he muttered as he swigged the butterbeer before him. "I didn't rise to the ribbing. And I didn't really have the…experience to comment."

She shook her head. "It's wasted on you. You should put it to good use."

"Doing what?"

She shrugged. "I know one works in a dueling club, beating the tar out of people on a regular basis. I knew one worked for a private investigator. We may not smell as well as the wolf but we're a damn site better than your average wizard and tracking instincts are there. Another leads nature hikes and camping trips for tourists in Bulgaria. It can be a benefit if you accept it. It doesn't do you any good to deny what you are. If it's going to work against us it may as well work for us." She stretched and yawned. "Well I don't know about you but I'm bushed."

He nodded, standing. "I've trespassed on your kindness long enough. If you'll let me borrow a wand I'll disapperate. I can return it tomorrow." He knew it was asking a lot but the thought of trying to journey home was beyond him.

"You must be tired as me. Why not sleep here?"

"Do you have an extra bed?"

"No, but I know you're as tired as me. We'll be dead to the world."

He paused but the exhaustion dragging at him decided him. He stood and followed her through the curtain.

Her bedroom was small, dominated by a large, well-made bed. She pointed to a door. "Bathroom," she said, flopping onto the bed and crawling toward the wall. She turned to face the wall, giving him space.

He did her the same honor, turning toward the door and closing his eyes, dead to the world before his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

He had no idea what time it was when he woke. He looked up at the naked boards over his head and the velvet bedcover beneath him.

He could hear the clang of pots in the kitchen and his stomach growled at the scent of bacon coming from the next room brought a picture of the brown-haired beauty to mind..

He went into the room and found her smiling at the stove with a spatula in hand. "I don't know about you, but when I wake up I crave protein. Bacon, eggs, ham. Sound good?"

"Delicious," he admitted. "But I don't want to trespass-"

She waved his objections away and motioned to the table. "Sit," she ordered, coming over with a plate of eggs. "These are getting cold."

He sat, digging in with gusto. He'd devoured it before she got back to the table with a few pieces of bacon, munching herself.

"Want me to take over? I can make the next set…"

"I'm fine," she disagreed, going back to the stove. "I'm nibbling."

When she finally sat down to eat facing him they lapsed into silence. He waited until her enthusiasm had waned a bit and she was eating at a more sedate pace before he cleared his throat. She looked up at him but his eyes swiftly slipped away. She chewed thoughtfully watching him look everywhere but at her. Finally she sighed and dropped her fork. "Honestly, out with it already."  
>"I just, I wondered, I know how it looks but...did we...if you remember being the wolf..."<br>She looked at him blankly and when he didn't elaborate further she offered, "I do."  
>"Then you would know, if we had," he glanced desperately at her but she continued to stare blankly. Finally he muttered, "been intimate."<br>She burst out laughing as he turned bright red. "I don't know how much you've looked into wolf mating rituals, but it isn't terribly intimate." She pulled down the neck of her dress to reveal more of the angry red welts. "Did you see the love bites? Of course we did."  
>He sighed and looked down at his plate. "I just hoped..."<br>"Oy, I'm not that bad!"  
>"It's nothing to do with you," he hurried to assure her. "I just, it would be my luck that I don't remember my first...time."<br>She looked at him aghast.

"You've never been with a woman?" He shook his head. "Or...a man?"  
>He chuckled ruefully and shook his head, taking another bite of egg. "I'm not gay."<br>"Just asking," she asserted, holding up her hands. "How old are you?"  
>"23," he said. "It's been a choice. I don't want to lead on someone...normal."<br>She tapped her fingers on the table. "Have you ever been in a pack?" He shook his head. "So you're trying to be a normal wizard without any of the romance?"  
>"I guess you could say that."<br>She shook her head and stood to clear the plates. "Sounds like playing with an exploding snap set. Sooner or later you're going to get burned."  
>"I'm careful," he said, joining her to help. "I can always pick up and leave."<br>"Thank you," she said, accepting the dishes and glancing up at him. "You know you aren't bad looking."  
>"Thank you?"<br>"You know I could probably do something about that."  
>"About what?"<br>"Well it is pretty sad, not remembering your first time. And this way you could say it was me  
>"I don't need you to...just out of sympathy."<br>She shrugged and sauntered over to him, putting her arms around his neck. "Maybe it's plain old loneliness," she suggested, running a hand over his cheek. "We're pack animals. We're meant to be together." She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him, slowly and tentatively at first, but as he softened into the temptation she pressed closer and deepened the kiss. They were both breathless by the time she pulled away. "That feel like sympathy to you?" she gasped out.  
>"I hope not," he sighed, looking down into her eyes. "You really want to do this?"<br>She grinned at him. "Well we have already been cavorting around naked in the woods and you spent two days in my bed. Is this really so much more...intimate?"  
>"Yes," he said without a moment's hesitation.<br>She chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "We'll see how you feel after," she said, taking his hand and leading him toward the bedroom. 

He woke disoriented the next morning. Sunlight was filtering in through a small window above him. Lethargy dragged at his body the way it always did after a transformation, holding him in place while he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together.  
>He was on a bed, sturdy cotton sheets that smelled clean beneath him, his head on an overstuffed pillow. It was a far cry from the worn cotton and nearly flat pillow in his own room. He could hear birds singing through the window, no sound of cars that could usually be heard in his flat. And most puzzling of all there was a pleasantly warm, very soft weight on his chest.<br>Brown hair greeted him, and a picture of Dora fell into place in his head. He couldn't help a smile crossing his face he was fairly glad she couldn't see.  
>But as the memories faded reality set in. He'd never been in this situation before. He didn't want to run out on her but he wasn't necessarily looking forward to the awkward moment when she woke.<br>Moving slowly he eased out from under her, leaving his pillow under her head. He collected the clothing he'd had the day before and withdrew to the bathroom to change. The shower beckoned and his over sensitive nose brought him a banquette of less than pleasant smells.  
>The hot water felt wonderful on his aching muscles left over from the transformation. He felt his muscles unknotting despite himself. He allowed himself the luxury of staying in far longer than his own pathetic water heater in his flat would have allowed.<br>Eventually he did step out, grabbing the nearest towel to dry and hoping she wouldn't mind. Then he chuckled at himself when he considered what they had done sharing a towel was a fairly benign invasion.  
>He stepped back out to find her just as he'd left her on the bed. He indulged for a moment enjoying the long sweep of hair over her creamy skin, making note of a long birthmark he hadn't noticed the night before that ran down one shoulder to her mid-back.<br>When his stomach growled so loudly he was afraid of waking her he went into the kitchen. In her fridge he found the eggs were completely gone but ham, sausage, and bacon remained. He pulled out a skillet and started frying away.  
>It wasn't ten minutes before she emerged from the bedroom, sheet from the bed knotted around her. He smiled at her over his shoulder and she stepped behind him to put her arms around him. "You showered."<br>"Hope you don't mind."  
>He felt her shake her head. "You smell good." He turned to raise an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "So does the food. I could get used to this, other people cooking for me."<br>"Glad to be of service," he said. "I just started. It will be a few minutes."  
>"Maybe I'll hop in the shower myself."<br>"Get a fresh towel," he warned. "The one in there will be wet. I hope there's some hot water left."  
>"There will be," she yawned. "I'm plugged in to the one upstairs. It's enormous." She placed a quick kiss on his shoulder. "Thank you for the warning though."<br>He nodded and she turned and walked out of the room.  
>She returned 15 minutes later, hair damp and far curlier than he'd seen it. Her leggings were back with a simple red dress over it. Without preamble she plopped into a chair and dug in.<br>Her table manners weren't what he would have classified as refined, but when he was this hungry he wasn't certain his were either.  
>When she sat back with a satisfied smile he picked up her plate and carried it to the sink and began rinsing them off. "You could leave it," she said. "I'll get to it in a bit."<br>"I don't mind," he asserted. "But I should get to my place. Could I borrow your wand to apparate? As soon as I have mine I'll bring it back."  
>She nodded, setting it on the table. She stared at a painting on the wall to his left and said casually, "You could pack a bag. Come back and spend a few days here."<br>He looked at her but her face betrayed no emotion at all. "Would you like that?"  
>She shrugged noncommittally. "Wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't, would I?"<br>He smiled at her, and she caught his eye and smiled back. "Wouldn't hurt me certainly. This place is a palace compared to my tiny flat. What would your landlords say though?" he asked with a pointed look at the ceiling over their heads.  
>"I'm a big girl," she said.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

For the tenth time that night Remus found his eyes drawn away from his book to the woman across the room. The click of her knitting needles made a comfortable counterpoint to the crooning over the radio in the corner. Her dress was a deep maroon tonight, drawn from a cupboard much deeper than he had expected. The sheer amount of clothing put his tattered suitcase to shame.

"Yes?" Her blue eyes were boring accusingly into his as her needles continued to move.

"Is there a reason you do that by hand? There is a spell."

She shrugged. "I guess I don't know the spell. And I like doing it by hand. It keeps me busy." She smiled at his book. "We can't all be voracious bibliophiles."

"What are you making?"

She held it up. "A blanket, I think."

"You think?"

She shrugged. "I go until it feels done. Or I run out of yarn."

He glanced at the basket at her feet. "I don't think that's going to happen any time soon."

She shrugged. "I have a friend who's a shepherd, he promised me half the yarn if I'd card and spin what he sheared."

"Your friend? Is he... like us?"

"A werewolf?" He colored and nodded and she rolled her eyes. "You need to learn to say it. Yes, he was. And I'm aware of the irony."

"I'm trying to picture you in front of a spinning wheel. I suppose you did that like a muggle too."

"Being kidnapped at the age of 15 tends to preclude your mother teaching you all those handy housework spells," she snapped.

Remus winced and looked down. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It took me a while," she admitted. "There are some gravity driven pieces you spin. I learned on those first. His sister was teaching me. Their mother had been a muggle so that's how she learned."

"If he had his sister to help why were you doing it?"

"Well I didn't want to sit around all day and watch her work. I'd help him when he moved the sheep but just watching them he didn't need me." She glanced up at him again. "You're staring."

"It's hypnotic," he answered. Closing the book around his finger he got up and moved to sit next to her on the small couch. "Or maybe it's just because you're so beautiful." He leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Letch," she accused. "You just want to shag."

He looped his arm around her waist. "That too."

She chuckled. Him being even the tiniest bit crass seemed to thrill her to no end.

She had just abandoned her knitting to the basket when a knock sounded on her door. He froze and looked at her as she groaned. "If you ignore them maybe they'll go away," he whispered to her.

"I doubt it," she said, touching his nose. "It's probably the landlord. They're about the only ones that call." He pulled away from her and she rolled her eyes. "They probably just want me to go with the child somewhere."

She stood up and went to the door. "Mr. Sanders," she greeted. "What a surprise."

"May I come in?"

"Sure," she pulled back and motioned him into the living room. "This is Remus, an old friend of mine. Remus, my employer, Mr. Sanders." He nodded to Remus but didn't seem inclined to come any further into the room than he had to. If Dora noticed she didn't say anything. She shut the door and returned to the couch, taking Remus' hand, and looking at her employer expectantly. When he tried to pull away she tightened her grip.

"I came to talk to you about your...friend." She didn't say anything and he shifted his weight from foot to foot under her gaze. "Our daughter has noticed him."

"Observant little girl," she said indifferently.

"Yes, well, we wanted to...she's been asking questions. I mean the answer is fairly obvious since he's been spending nights here and I know there's only one bedroom." Remus turned bright red but Dora didn't bat an eyelash.

"If it's making you uncomfortable tell her we're married." Remus started choking at that, and had to extricate his hand to thump at his chest. At first she ignored him but after a few moments she glared at him and said, "Really Remus, grow up."

Mr. Sanders' mouth tightened. "I assume he knows...what you are."

"Yes," she answered evenly.

"And is he..."

"What difference does it make?" she asked. "If he is I could stop him hurting anyone and if he isn't he's still no danger to your family. Actually I'd expect you to appreciate the extra protection it would offer Abigail."

"Dora, I'm not running a brothel here-"

"A brothel!?" she interrupted. Remus winced. "He is the only gentleman I've had in this house in the last year and he's been here a week. It isn't like it's a new guy every night. Look Gabe, either this is my home and I can have whoever I like here or it isn't." She waved her wand and suitcases sprung out from hiding places, opening in place. "And if it isn't I can leave tonight."

"Maybe that would be for the best," he said.

"Fine. But you better have someone here fast because those people in the woods watching this house are going to spread the word that you're unprotected pretty quickly." He looked nervously toward the door and opened his mouth but she didn't give him the chance. "And you better trust them because I've been offered a few bribes that would have been damn tempting if I didn't like your daughter." She stood, arms crossed, foot tapping, glaring at him.

He stuttered a bit before finally turning to the door. "You can just start packing," he bit out before slamming the door behind him.

"Yeah right," she said, collapsing back into the couch. With a wave of her wand the luggage put itself away and she picked up her knitting.

"Maybe you should go apologize," Remus suggested.

"I'm not apologizing. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes but...this is a nice job. You don't want to lose it."

"I'm not going to lose it," she said. "Abigail likes me and I've proven they can trust me. He just got a bug up his butt. His wife will calm him down and we won't hear another word about it."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Been here before. Not for this particular reason but the same rules apply." She snuggled closer to him. "Now where were we?"

Remus glanced toward the door. "What if he comes back?"

"Well if he's stupid enough to come in here he'll learn a valuable lesson about privacy."

"Dora," he said, but the laughter bubbling beneath ruined his accusatory tone.


	4. Chapter 4

She was lazing in the warm sunshine, listening to the wind in the grass and the locusts singing when a shadow cooled her face and arms. Cracking one eyelid she smiled at him and returned to her relaxed state. "Hello Remus. Care to join me?"

The shadow disappeared but the proximity of his voice told her he was next to her. "Actually I was going to ask you the same thing."

She groaned. "But I'm so comfortable here."

"Is there any way I can tempt you?" He ran a hand down her cheek.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she parroted at him.

"How would you tempt me?"

She wrinkled her brow in mock concentration. "I'll shag you, long as I don't have to move."

"Dora, that doesn't sound like much fun," he whined at her. "Come on, up with you." He took her hand and tugged. "You'll like this, I promise."

"I LIKE lying in the sun."

"You can lay in the sun tomorrow."

"What makes you think it will be sunny tomorrow?"

"Weather report."

"You think of everything," she said. "It's very annoying."

"And yet, you survive. Come."

With a long suffering sigh she tucked her feet beneath her and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

He led her across the field, arm around her waist in an unusually intimate embrace. She leaned against his shoulder, deciding to enjoy it rather than making him self conscious by questioning.

Her stomach twisted when he led her to a small table with a white table cloth and hamper next to it. "Remus, what is this?"

"This is my apology."

"For what?"

"Missing our anniversary."

"Anniversary?" she repeated.

"Of the day we met. It was actually two months ago today, but I'll make up for it now." He bent to kiss her cheek.

"You remember the date we met?"

"Well, I may have just remembered the month and looked up when the full moon was."

"Cheater," she accused, inhaling deeply as he set a dish in front of him. "You know you've made me fat."

"I'll take that as a compliment to my cooking."

"It was meant to be." She grinned as he offered her a fork. "I don't know who taught you to cook but I owe them, big time."

"Actually I learned myself mostly."

"I'll have to pay you back then," she said with a suggestive raise of her eyebrow.

"I look forward to it."

She moaned her appreciation as she dug in while he chuckled. "I don't deserve you," she sighed when she finished and sat back from her plate.

"I disagree."

She shook her head. "I've been a pretty terrible person. Must have been better in a previous life."

He took her hand. "You've been dealt a rotten hand, and I think you've managed admirably."

She kissed his hand fondly. "Right back at you. Although you've done far more admirably than me."

"My situation wasn't so bad. Point is, this year has been...amazing. It's been..I couldn't even imagine it could be this good."

She sighed and shook her head. "Remus."

"Please, let me finish. I want to thank you for that. And I want more of it. A lot more." He reached into his pocket and set a tiny box on the table between them. "A lifetime of it."

She blinked dumbly at it, looking between his grinning face and it. "Remus, what is that?"

"It's a ring," he said. She moved her mouth noiselessly as he took her hand, got down on one knee, and flipped it open. "Pandora Blake, would you marry me?"

"I...it...oh Remus," she groaned.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, craning his head to see her face as she turned away.

"It's...Remus, why did you buy this ring?"

"Because I wanted you to marry me."

"I think...I think that's what you think you want but...would you please get off your knees?" He shifted back into his chair looking confused and hurt. Quickly she took his hand. "I don't think you bought this ring because you love me." He tried to interrupt but she waved him off. "I think you bought it because you've been with me for a year and you're a nice guy and you think proposing to me is the right thing to do. You're an amazing man Remus. You're sweet and kind and...I've never met a man like you. It's just...we're in SUCH different places." Now it was her turn to lean forward to try to catch his eyes. "You want a life. You want to settle down and buy a house and have the kind of life your parents had."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with it. It just isn't what I want." She rubbed his hand. "I haven't been willing to leave the job but I have some money saved up. I want to travel. I want to see other packs, meet more people like us. I've never felt like I belonged. I want to see if I can. And it's nothing that's wrong with you."

"I could go with you."

"But you don't want that. You want to be here, to be part of this world. We're so different Remus. You're a wizard with a problem once per month. This is where you belong. I'm a werewolf who knows this isn't for me. You've never accepted that part of yourself. So how could you accept me?" She gave him a sad smile. "I'm so proud to say I have you for a good friend. I hope I can say that for a long time. I can write to you, tell you about my journey. And who knows, maybe someday I'll have enough of traveling and come back."

He looked up at her. "I'll miss you Dora."

"I'll miss you too Remus. But hey, I'm not leaving this moment. I'll wait for him to find a replacement. Unless you want to do it."

He snorted and sat back. "You know I'd be shit at it."

"You'd get good at it. You've seen me doing it for a year and you're a fast learner." She smirked at him. "As we've already established."

"I don't think I'd want it."

"You said yourself it's a good job."

"I think it's time for me to do something else."

"You going to hang around until I leave?"

"If you'll have me."

"Of course." She sighed and let go of his hand. "Well I've had a first now. I think that entitles you to a special place in my heart."

"I'm glad." He grinned suddenly. "I have an idea."

"Hm?"

"What say we pretend, just for tonight, that you said yes."

She burst out laughing. "You just want to call me Mrs. Lupin."

"Pandora Lupin does have a ring to it."

"I don't think so." She looked up at his puppy eyes and shrugged. "Oh what the hell. Long as it's just for tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Remus hesitated on the edge of the forest. The camp was spread before him. Children laughed and ran around the trees while mothers called or reprimanded.

At least they seemed fairly clean, he mused as he stepped toward the camp. Some of the packs he'd visited had been just this side of medieval. This camp at least appeared to have some organization to it and the inhabitants didn't look like they were starving and no one seemed to be completely covered in filth.

As he approached one of the children saw him and ran to their mother calling. The women looked up as he stepped out of the brush. One of them said something to a boy who went running.

He gave them a friendly smile. "Hello ladies. My name is Remus." He saw them note the scars on his face and relax when they realized his was one of them.

"Are you here to join the pack?" one of them asked.

"I'm here to talk to the pack."

"Then speak." The child had returned with a tall man wearing only a tattered pair of jeans. "The tribe is listening."

Others had gathered behind him to hear what the stranger had to say.

He nodded reverently. "I've come to warn your tribe and ask for help securing their safety."

The man bristled, and Remus sighed internally. "Our tribe does not need protecting. We keep ourselves safe."

"An army is coming," he said. "An army so big that even if all the packs banded together you couldn't hope to meet them."

"And why should we believe you? We don't know who you are. You have no one in the pack to speak for you."

"I'll speak for him."

His head whipped around at the familiar voice.

She stood tall as ever, all five foot six inches of her, staring down her nose at the leader. She had aged, but still not as much as him. She had lines around her eyes that deepened when she beamed at him. Her hair had been cut to her shoulders and the grey stood out sharply against the dark brown, nearly making stripes in her hair. Her silk dresses had been replaced by well worn jeans and sturdy boots with a thick shirt in bright red to top it off, black leather jacket over it. Showey as ever.

"Dora?" he asked disbelievingly.

"You'll speak for him?" a younger man behind the chief scoffed. "You just got here. You're a visitor, not even a member of this tribe."

Her eyes locked with his and Remus was impressed the boy didn't step back. "I can still speak for him. And I know he speaks the truth."

"You know nothing," he bit back at her.

"You are too young to remember," she told him. She stepped forward and he did take half a step into the gathered crowd. "Some of us have been through this before. What have the muggle-borns that keep stumbling into camp been telling us? Driven from their homes under threat of death or imprisonment. If they won't continence wizards that aren't purebloods what do they think they'll do to us?" She spread her arms to the rest of the group. "You'll end up in a grave mixed with giants and goblins, or on a leash to threaten their enemies."  
>She paused to let it sink in as the pack stared wide eyed at one another. Finally the leader grunted. "I will consider this. We will discuss it further over dinner." He pointed to Dora. "He is your responsibility until he leaves the tribe."<p>

"Agreed," she said with a nod.

The leader turned on his heal and strode away. The others returned to whatever they had been doing.

Dora's severe look melted as she came over and hugged him fondly. "It's good to see you Remus."

"And you. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Siberia?"

She nodded. "My tent is this way," she said, taking his arm and walking. "I heard rumors about what was going on here. If he takes England he won't stop there, and we'll be at the top of the list of people he wants gone. And who knows what other countries would make the move even without his backing. I knew I had to come, to protect...us all I suppose."

"I'm glad you have." He ducked with her to enter the magically enlarged tent. It wasn't spacious but it was far superior to a muggle tent, giving them room to sit with a separate place to sleep in. "You do have a way with words."

"I just know how to talk to them because I'm one of them."

"So am I."

She shook her head as she tapped a pot in the corner with her wand. "You are a wizard who's ashamed of his scruffy robes in a world that wants nothing to do with you."

"So what? Better to live out here like an animal?"

She chortled and shook her head, pouring steaming liquid into two cups. "You need to come to Siberia with me some time." She tipped some honey into it and stirred before handing it to him. "We may live in tents but we aren't animals. We just carved out our own place." She went over and pulled back the tent flap. "You judge them because you've been taught to. You see a scruffy uneducated lot."

"What do you see?"

She blinked out at them. "Mothers who are doing the best they can. Children who may not have the best schooling but are still brilliant. I see men doing everything they can to protect the people they care about. I see family." She wagged a finger at him. "And if anything is going to win this war it will be that. It will be regular people fighting for what they love. Look how much it's done so far."

He shook his head. "You sound like a soldier."

"I'm a leader. I've been leading a pack for almost ten years."

"Leading a pack?" he repeated.

"I'm mated to the alpha. I told you in my letters. It's my place."

He shook his head and sipped his tea, then sighed contentedly. "You remember how I take my tea."

"Why wouldn't I?" She brought back her own cup and sat opposite him on the tattered rug, blowing on it. "So what have you been up to the last fifteen years?"

"Has it been that long?"

"Nearly."

"I was teaching for a while."

She looked at him wide eyed. "No kidding. Kids?" He nodded. "How'd you pull that off?"

"Well once it got out I had to resign."

"I bet you were good at it," she said.

"I've been told I was."

"You could go around teaching the packs. These kids still need to learn."

He shook his head. "I came to terms a long time ago with the fact that this life isn't for me."

"Good." He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "About time you came to terms with it."

She finished her tea and lay back on the carpet, propping her head up on her arm. "What else?"

"The Order's kept me busy. We've reformed."

"Order?"

"The Order of the Phoenix. The same group that fought him last time."

"Hope you have some new members."

"We do. We're hoping for some more."

"You're here recruiting then?"

"He's got werewolves on his side."

"It's not hard to see why," she sighed. "You spend all that time sowing bad feelings it will come back to bite you." She chuckled. "Sometimes literally."

"I don't disagree. But you said yourself things will be a lot worse if he wins."

"So they sent you to do it just because you are one of us?"

"They thought they would trust me more readily."

She snorted. "Wrong."

"Why do you say that?"

"You aren't one of us. You don't even smell like one of us."

"What do I SMELL like that so offends you?"

"I didn't say it offended me. It just isn't a pack scent. You smell like soap and detergent. It's hard to smell YOU under all that. Which makes it feel like you're trying to hide something."

"So I should go roll around in the dirt or something?"

"Or something. What else has this Order been doing?"

"Fighting Death Eaters, keeping watch, trying to protect as many people as we can, including Harry."

Now she sat up. "Harry Potter?"

"The very one. He's the picture of his father. And about as much trouble."

"So you know him? Like you've really talked to him?"

"Of course. I told you I knew his parents."

"Is he going to defeat him again?"

Remus sighed. "I'm hoping it doesn't all come down to a 16-year-old boy. We're all doing everything we can."

"Anything I can do?"

"Are you sure you want to? It would put you at risk."

"Why do you think I came back?" She waved a hand. "I could help you recruit. They should have a say in their future."

"What about your pack in Siberia?"

She shook her head. "This isn't their fight."

"You're pack. If it's your fight it's theirs. And you said yourself this will spread."

"They're isolated. Even if it does spread it will be years before it gets that far. And if it does they'll fight then."

"It might be too late by then."

She shrugged. "Then so be it."

He looked at her earnestly. "This isn't a game, Dora. It's life or death."

She laughed at him and shook her head. "I'm a werewolf. That's every day." She settled herself on the floor. "So what about the werewolves he has? How did he get them?"

"He promised them a way to give the wizarding world what they deserve."

She nodded. "Understandably tempting. What about their leader?"

"Fenrir Greyback. He's the one that turned me when I was a boy."

She whistled through her teeth. "Talk about your chickens coming home to roost."

"He's...particularly nasty. He enjoys the more violent aspects of our condition."

"He has a pack?"

He nodded. "I haven't come across them yet, fortunately. The Death Eaters have convinced him he's part of their inner circle."

She snorted. "And he's deluded himself into believing it? That they would actually let one of us that close?"

"It seems so."

"I'd like to have a talk with him. Or his pack at least."

"No, Dora," he said firmly. "We're avoiding him."

"I don't let people walk on me, Remus."

He smiled. "I seem to remember that."

"You do what you would like. I'd like to talk to him."

"One step at a time," he said. "You think you can do it?"

"I can convince some of them," she said with a nod. "They know why I've come back. The hardest part would be convincing the alpha to let them go. They'll assume we're trying to build a pack." She glanced at him. "Of course the fact that you couldn't be less alpha if you tried helps."

"Unless they think I'm faking it."

"You can't hide something like that. We'd be able to smell it." She paused to consider him. "It may help if we pretend to be lovers. It's a relationship they can understand. 'Old friends' may not cut it. Shouldn't be hard for us to pull off since we were."

"And why would a fine wolf like yourself attach herself to a pathetic wizard like me?"

She laughed. "My mother obviously dropped my on my head when I was young." She moved around to pick up his cup and paused to hug him from behind. "It is good to see you again."


	6. Chapter 6

"Perhaps we should give it up for the night and head back," Remus suggested for the fifth time as he trudged through the heavy underbrush.

"Oh buck up," she ordered. "Are you a wolf or a mouse?"

"I'm a wizard," he said, wincing as he pulled his robes free of a thorny bush, leaving a scrap from the hem behind him. "A wizard who happens to like soft beds that aren't full of bugs."

She snorted at him and waited for him to catch up. "We're close."

"You said that an hour ago."

"We're closer now. Can you smell them?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I can. And I think I hear them." She marched off, jumping up onto a mossy log with a dexterity that made his thighs hurt. She stood there a moment, looking this way and that. "Yep, definitely hear them. This way."

He ducked under the log to follow.

It didn't take long for him to pick up the sounds she was keying in to but it did nothing to calm his nerves. They sounded raucous and possibly drunk. Far from being perturbed a smile broke over her face and her pace picked up. Finally they could see the warm glow of firelight through the trees. They chose an open path, making no effort to hide their approach.

Scouts (or perhaps those relegated to the edge of the camp because they were too drunk to join the festivities) spotted them and exchanged calls. Dora called ahead, "Hello mates."

They exchanged looks. "Should we know you?"

"No, but I should be very glad to know you." She beamed widely at them. "We want to talk to the pack. What's the occasion?"

The grinned at her. "Another day of those stuffed shirt wizards getting what they deserve. What better is there to celebrate?"

Remus' stomach twisted but if it troubled Dora she didn't show it. "May we join the celebration?"

"That's for our leader to decide." One of them stood unsteadily and motioned for them to follow.

Back straight and head held high she followed him to the circle of fire and bodies. They whooped and hollered over the roar of the fire, and Dora stood back watching with a smile on her face for several minutes.

"You know they're happy because they've destroyed someone else's life," Remus whispered in her ear.

She turned to glare up at him. "Not all of them were involved. We have little enough to be happy about. Can't you just be happy they're enjoying themselves?"

"At what cost?"

She rolled her eyes. "Some day, Remus, you're going to meet someone, or join a pack, or something, and you'll know what it's like to be happy just because someone else is."

If she noticed that his back suddenly went ramrod straight or that he was suspiciously quiet she didn't comment, simply went back to smiling at the crowd. After a few moments a handsome young man caught her arm and spun her, laughing, into his arms, dancing her in circles around the fire.

Remus stood in the shadows for long moments, keeping an eye on her. Finally she made her way back over to him, laughing and out of breath. "Dance with me," she requested, taking his arm and tugging.

"I don't think this is my kind of dance."

She laughed. "And what is your kind of dance exactly?"

"I don't think I have one."

She gave up and shook her head at him. "Isn't it exhausting, being this much of a pain in the ass?"

"It comes naturally to me."

"I'm starting to wonder if I ever should have left England. You had loosened up some when I left."

He shook his head. "You were right. We weren't very well matched."

"I never said that. Not being the same doesn't make you a bad match. Could be good for some people. You need someone to pull you out of your shell, and you could have a calming effect on the right person. There are people out there that could benefit from that. Not me, but someone."

"I don't know. Sometimes you could use a little-" He stopped short eyes widening.

"I could use a little what?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Shhh," he hissed, pulling her into the shadows. "It's him."

"It's who?"

"Greyback."

She glanced back at him. "Where?"

"You can't miss him. He's about eight feet tall. Other side of the fire."

She looked in the direction his eyes were locked and nodded. "He is a fine specimen isn't he?" She stepped forward.

He clamped a hand on her shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"To introduce myself. You can go if you like." She brushed his hand off and was lost in the throng before he could squeak.

She played it perfectly, despite the fact that he had given her no instruction. She waited until she was near him to join the crowd, dancing with the lads around her, spinning in front of him until he took notice, casting glances his way when her partner wasn't looking, adding her voice to the shouts around her.

Finally he took the bait. He stepped forward and those nearby scuttled out of the way. Except her. She caught his eyes and held them as she spun around him, trying to draw him into the dance. Finally he reached out and caught her by the shoulders. Despite being pulled to a firm stop her eyes still danced.

"You are not one of my pack." Grinning she shook her head, swaying to the beat. "Who are you?" She answered but so softly it was lost in the calls of those around them. He looked around at those closest and roared, "Silence!" Everyone came to an absolute silent stop, only the snapping of the fire registering around them. "Your name?"

"Dora," she said, dropping a low curtsy. "Dora Blake."

"You're a werewolf."

"Of course I am," she scoffed.

"Where did you come from?"

"I've been away for a while. All over the world in fact. But I had to come home. I've heard some unsettling rumors."

He laughed then, dropping his arms. "Put yourself at ease. The Dark Lord stands on our side!" The pack responded with howls that made Remus pull back further.

She shook her head. "I've seen no evidence of that."

"Then see it now." He spread his arms. "I am one of them. I am a Death Eater."

She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Prove it."

"And how would you like me to do that?"

"I want to see your mark." She turned side on, stepping around him. "I've seen them. On the arm. To call him. To summon them when he likes." He stiffened and Remus drew his wand, keeping it carefully hidden at his side.

She clucked her tongue. "They've excluded you. Almost as if you aren't worthy to stand by them." She stepped behind him, hidden in his shadow before drawing back into the wicked firelight. "Remus!" she called, making him jump. He stepped into the flickering light. "You've been watching the inner circle. How many of these meetings has our dear friend been to?"

"One in ten, maybe." He carefully kept his features flat as Greyback growled.

She stepped between them, tutting again. "I didn't have much of an education but that doesn't sound like a very high percentage."

"Out of my camp!" he roared.

She held up her hands and stepped back. "As you like." She turned her back on him, but her eyes fell on the rest of the pack. "But think carefully on whether you wish to be chattel to be chained and killed as they please, or if you want to be free."

"What do you know of freedom?" he demanded.

She turned back, a contented smile crossing her face. "I know what it is to run through the woods on a crisp autumn evening with the wind in my hair and the leaves under my feet. What more freedom do we need than that?" She turned on her heal. "Think on it," she called, twisting in place and disapparating.

Remus had already drawn back into the shadows but for a moment panic jibbered at him, until a hand closed on his collar. He turned to find her standing behind him, watching as the pack started to call to one another. "Come on, let them talk it over," she said.

"You think that did any good?"

"Time will tell."

They turned and strode through the wood. "Where to next?" Remus asked.

She shrugged. "We've been through all the packs they could tell me about. If there are any more in England they're well hidden."

"So what's your plan?"

"Bed down somewhere. Give them time to talk. A few weeks we can make the rounds again, see what's changed."

He paused as they moved. "So you didn't have anywhere in mind?"

She shook her head. "You do?"

He paused to consider, and she gave him his space. "We could go back to the Order. I should check in anyway. Live in civilization for a while."

She considered him. "You think I would be welcome?"

"I'll vouch for you. They trust me." He reached into his pocket, withdrawing a piece of parchment Dumbledore had written some months ago. He offered it to her.

She studied the writing. "An address?" He nodded. "Am I supposed to apparate us there?"

"It's protected. That note's from the secret keeper. I can take you there now."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You shouldn't have maybe asked before you did that?"

He shrugged. "I trust you, Dora. With my life. Beyond. I couldn't have done this without you."

She smiled up at him. He imagined just for a moment that he saw moisture gleaming in her eyes, then she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Remus."


	7. Chapter 7

He apparated them to the park across the street before she had a chance to let go. He turned her toward the block, watching her eyes find the house. "What do you think?"

"I was...expecting something a little more...impressive."

He laughed. "Come on, let's see who's home."

He walked across the street and knocked, noting that for the first time Dora drew back behind him.

After several moments a ginger haired witch opened the door. "Remus!" Molly Weasley cried, wrapping her arms around him. "Everyone's downstairs. Come on-" She paused when she saw the woman standing uncertainly in the shadow of the porch. "Oh. Who is this?"

"Molly, this is Dora. She's a very old, very good friend of mine," he said.

Dora smiled sheepishly and offered her a hand. "Maybe not THAT old."

Molly laughed at that. "Well come in then. Best introduce her to everyone. We're having a meeting, and Dumbledore is here."

"Excellent," he said, motioning Dora in.

"What's a Dumbledore?" Dora whispered.

Molly stumbled and looked back at the pair disbelievingly. Remus chuckled. "Our leader. You'll like him. And he'll like you."

"Is he a werewolf?"

He laughed. "No."

"Damn. I have a way with werewolves."

"Just be yourself."

Molly led them down the stairs and popped through the ancient, heavy door first. "Guess who's back?"

Remus followed her closely, smiling as calls and applause rose from the Order crowded around the table. "Come on now, it isn't THAT exciting," he chuckled. "And I've brought someone. Everyone, I would like you to meet Dora." He held out a hand to her where she skulked in the doorway. Reluctantly she stepped into the room and waved feebly. "Dora, this is everyone."  
>"Hello," the twins said appreciatively in unison, which made her blush just a bit.<br>He steered her toward the white haired wizard seated at the head of the table. "And this is Albus Dumbledore. This is my very good friend, Dora Blake."

Dumbledore stood and offered her a hand. "It is a supreme pleasure to meet someone Remus values so highly."

"So highly he breached every bit of security we have on the place," Mad Eye grumbled. Tonks elbowed him.

"I trust her, Moody. With my very life. And far beyond."

"Perhaps you would like to tell us how you're acquainted with...Miss?...Blake."

She nodded at Dumbledore's query at her salutation. "We met a long time ago."

"Hogwarts?" Tonks asked, looking a bit confused at Dumbledore's lack of recognition.

"No, after that," Remus said. "Shortly after James and Lily..." He paused to clear his throat. "After Voldemort was defeated last time."

"And where has she been since then?" Kingsley asked.

"Out of the country," Remus said.

"A little of everywhere," she filled in. "But Siberia most recently and for the longest stretch of time."

"Voldemort's been abroad a good stretch of that time," Moody pointed out.

"She isn't a Death Eater, Alaster," Remus said with a sigh.

Snape cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "There is a way to confirm that," he said in his usual low tone.

Dora looked up at Remus, who looked to Dumbledore, who nodded. "We do have a wizard quite talented at occlumacy that could reassure the group."

Dora looked from Dumbledore to Remus to Snape, all of them silent. Finally she said, "My education didn't go much my fourteenth birthday. I'm afraid you'll have to use smaller words for me to understand."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. "As a headmaster I must express my disappointment. I do hope you had a good reason."

"I was sort of kidnapped by a werewolf," she said, waving her wrist at them where the white scars stood out in sharp relief against her tanned skin.

"Then you're...infected..." Kingsley ventured.

"I don't mince words. I'm a werewolf. I was told that wouldn't be a problem."

"It isn't," Dumbledore said firmly.

Remus looked down at her. "I seem to recall you telling me you were fifteen when you were kidnapped."

She shrugged. "May have been closer to thirteen."

"Dora!" he yelled.

"It's only two years."

"When you're thirteen that's a BIG difference."

"Well I'm sorry my age when I was KIDNAPPED upsets you so. Given your reaction it's fairly clear why I fibbed a bit."

"Fibbed!"

Snape cleared his throat. "We're all rather taxed at the moment. If you two could find a more convenient time for your lover's quarrel I think we would all appreciate it."

Remus looked down and blushed a bit but Dora glared at him and snapped, "Shut it."

"Dora," Remus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Could you please just TRY?"

She opened her mouth to reply but Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Occlumacy," he said, "is the ability to enter another person's mind. Read their thoughts and memories if you will."

"So you want me to let someone rummage through all my memories?"

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Only with your permission."

She looked at him thoughtfully, then looked up at Remus. "Would you do it?"

He paused, giving it actual thought instead of jumping to the answer he wanted. "For the Order, yes, I would."

She considered it for another moment, then sighed heavily. "Very well. May as well get it over with. Can we do it here?"

Dumbledore looked at Snape who shook his head. "Somewhere with fewer distractions I think. Any of the rooms upstairs should suffice."

"HE'S doing it?" she asked.

"Severus is very good at it," Dumbledore said. "You will suffer no ill effects, which is a guarantee I'm not certain anyone else could offer."

He stood and moved toward the door and with a sigh she followed. Remus moved to trail after them but she turned to him and shook her head. "I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. You stay here. Catch up."

He paused for a moment but inclined his head and returned to the table.

She followed Snape up the stairs and into a room he lit with a wave of his wand. She paused to study the tapestry on the wall, fingers trailing over the branches of the Black family tree. She stopped at the charred remains of one member. "Whose house IS this?"

"Sirius Black's," he answered without preamble. He motioned toward a couch with an overstuffed chair next to it. "If you would make yourself comfortable."

"Sirius Remus' school mate? The one that was in Azkaban?"

"Indeed."

"I thought he was killed a few months ago."

"Which would explain his absence," Snape snapped. "If you want to discuss it I would suggest you do so with Remus."

She rolled her eyes and flopped back into the chair, her head pillowed on one arm rest and her legs dangling over the other. She stretched, yawned, and said without opening her eyes, "If you pull anything and I end up naked on the couch I'll rip out your throat."

He glared at her although she couldn't see it. "What makes you think I would be interested in someone with your affliction?"

"You don't know how much fun someone with my affliction can be." She smiled up at him and winked flirtatiously, which made him growl under his breath. "Is it a problem if I fall asleep?"

"No, in fact it may make things easier."

"Will I know what you're looking at?"

"Yes. You will experience them as well."

She nodded. "I have two conditions."

"I don't recall agreeing to conditions."

"That's why I'm bringing it up now. Number one you don't tell ANYONE my full name."

"Your name isn't Blake?"

"My first name. Dora is shortened."

"Is it incriminating?"

"Just embarrassing."

"Very well, if it doesn't threaten the Order I shall keep it to myself."

"Number two, I don't want you to tell Remus about my personal life in Siberia."

"Just Remus?"

"As long as whoever else is clear I don't want it discussed."

"Is that incriminating?"

"No. He just wouldn't understand the situation and would make a total pest of himself. I imagine we'll have that discussion eventually, I'd just rather put it off."

"Very well. Once again, as long as it doesn't endanger the Order."

"Good then." She settled back and closed her eyes.

Entering her mind was simple enough. She lazily watched her rather dull youth pass quickly. He lingered over the men her father passed her off to but not recognizing them he slipped quickly through her very dull imprisonment and had absolutely no interest in her monthly changes.

He couldn't help but be impressed by her ingenuity. A spoiled little rich girl suddenly thrown onto the street without a knut to her name would have been hard enough, but being a werewolf, and bearing the fresh scratches to prove it, he would have expected her to fall prey to someone that would use her and throw her away.

But she seemed to have a sense with people, shying away from those she suspected and charming others into helping her.

And putting her condition to use. She eventually got herself a wand and found the shadier aspects of their world coming to her. Some wanted her to scare enemies into line. Others wanted them maimed. She avoided killing, saying she wasn't risking Azkaban for anything.

And once she had a reputation she started marketing herself as a body guard. Who would be stupid enough to mess with a werewolf? Even if you survived a particularly nasty death would be close at hand.

Some of her dealings were with those he recognized as Death Eaters, but given the group she was drawing it wasn't surprising, and her bond with them never lasted beyond the moment they handed over her gold.

She finally felt content with the job under the tiny cottage. Her employer had wanted a woman his daughter felt safe with and he'd hit the jackpot with her.

He saw Remus stumble into her life in his usual bumbling way. He sped through those memories, keeping an eye out to make sure there were no covert dealings he knew nothing about, but they were seldom apart anyway.

Then there was her whirlwind world tour. She passed through most of Europe, seeking secluded packs. Some places she stayed a while, once a year, but always something called her away. Her 'feet would itch' as she was fond of saying.

She quickly discovered she didn't care for the warm dry deserts or the humid rain forests. They were farthest from people and the most secluded but the weather made her constantly miserable.

She went to North America. There were few secluded places for her in the States. She liked Canada but as always something called her away.

On she went, stopping briefly in Australia but once again the heat pushed her out. She went to Japan and China, even did a stint in India, but they were all so foreign they unsettled her.

Finally she went into Russia, and started to feel a peace. She ran through several packs in quick succession, finding them aloof and unsettling. One she thought to settle in until a leader she has always bumped heads with took over.

She headed further north, finding people more and more sparse. There was a pack she'd heard rumors of for years, that was completely isolated, that welcomed any and all werewolves, that had muggles and uninfected witches and wizards living together. Where being infected was seen as a strength and honored.

Finally she found them. And when the leader stepped forward to welcome her she felt an unexpected warmth. She actually blushed when he took her hand.

He took her around the camp, introducing her to absolutely everyone, identifying them as a werewolf or a muggle the way you would introduce a sister or brother. The children ran up to him eagerly as their own parents. The elders nodded their heads and spoke to him fondly. The women often turned away blushing and giggling.

To Snape's complete lack of surprise they became a couple and she became a leader of sorts herself. A female alpha mated to the male wasn't all that usual and her strong personality endeared her to them.

He flashed through the rest. A few people came but mostly it was the same faces, none of them worried about more than feeding themselves through the winter.

And then news came that war had broken out again. She'd grudgingly told her mate she had to go. As Snape had suspected it had more to do with her concern for Remus than for the werewolves, but he let that go. Just for good measure he watched her join the pack near London, spend some time looking for him, and then him striding into their midst like the gigantic-in her opinion-stuffed shirt, holier-than-thou idiot he was.

He came back to himself and found her piercing blue eyes regarding him. "Did I pass Professor?"

"You did," he said. "You have had some dealing with questionable people but-"

"I am a werewolf," she broke in with a toothy grin. "What do you expect?"

He put his wand away and straightened his sleeves before nodding to her. "We had best go back down."

She rolled out of the chair and followed him.

The kitchen was full of laughter. She came in and sat next to Remus, putting an arm around him. "He says I passed."

"She's had some business dealings with some less than savory people, including Death Eaters, but it was simply business. I don't know that she would recognize them and I doubt they would recognize her."

"Memories can be altered," Moody pointed out.

"But there are signs I would see. There were none."

"That settles it then." Digging in his bag Remus handed her a scroll. "Want to show them?"

She turned the scroll in her hand. "You didn't already?"

"You did it. I couldn't take all the credit."

She shook her head. "You talked them into it. I just got them to listen."

"I wouldn't have gotten very far unless you got them to listen."

"Can we please see the scroll?" Mad Eye said.

She rolled her eyes and handed the scroll forward. "It's names. It isn't spelled to compel agreement. It's more a...statement of interest."

"Two hundred names," Remus said.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose as he looked at the list. "It will change," she said quickly. "The leaders don't like us doing this. They think we're trying to steal their pack. But packs suffer from group think. Others see the truth to it. They'll talk more into it."

"So how many do you think in the end?" Moody asked, leaning slightly forward.

"We'll probably come out even. 200 is about right. Unless we manage to talk Criger's group around. Then we'd pick up 80."

Moody whistled under his breath. "280 werewolves. That could turn the tide." He turned back to her. "How would you gather them?"

"Take them to a camp when you think things are getting close. Keep them on call."

"Snatchers would find them."

She snorted. "We know how to hide."

"Pretty cocky," Moody said.

"Even if it's true?" She tossed her hair back. "They're living in packs of about 100 and the snatchers haven't raided a single camp. We have a lot of practice. Anyway, we'll need to make another round in a few weeks. See who's in for sure."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well I must say, if you accomplish nothing more than this I will be well pleased to have you with us. Welcome to the Order."

She smiled and blushed a bit at the praise.

The group broke up although conversations continued. Remus put his arm around and whispered into her ear, "High praise."

"Bah. Just trying to protect my family is all. Hey," she called, catching Tonks' arm as she walked past.

She stumbled a bit but swung around with a smile. "Yes?"

"You look like you'd know, where do you go to get some decent clothes around here? I'm a little sick of rocking the arctic winter chic here, but it's all I have at the moment."

"Do you have any money?" Remus asked.

She glared at him. "No, I was going to steal it. Of course I have money. What do you think we do in Siberia, twittle our thumbs and scratch our butts? We hunt and fish and make things and sell them. For money."

"Just asking," Remus affirmed. "No need to bite my head off."

Tonks nodded. "I know several really great places, but they're sort of all over. I don't work until late tonight. I could take you shopping."

"Tonks, you shouldn't," Remus said. "She works long hours and does too much for the Order as it is. I'm sure she's exhausted."

"Well shopping isn't exactly a full contact sport. I think I can manage a few hours anyway," Tonks said.

"I'd appreciate it," Dora said. "It will give us a chance to gossip about boys." She turned and fluttered her eyelashes exaggeratedly at Remus. "Because you know that's all we girls do when we're alone."

He rolled his eyes and waved them away. "I'll get a room ready for you. Come back here when you're done."

He crossed his arms and watched them turn down the hallway, laughter echoing back in their wake.

Moody came up and put a consolatory hand on Remus' shoulder. "You are in so much trouble."

"Don't I know it," he sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, you and Remus," Tonks said, watching her closely through the rack of clothing. "Tell me how that happened. How did you meet?"

She chuckled and paused to consider. "Have you ever woken up naked in a field with a handsome man's arm around you and no idea what happened last night?" She laughed at the look on her face.

"Remus?!"

"The wolf called him out."

"Oh, you were..."

"Changed." She nodded. "I took it rather in stride. He was a little..shaken. But we were so tired and hungry he had to put up with me. And things sort of developed from there." She sighed. "It was loneliness as much as anything. We're pack animals at the root of it."

"Humans or wolves?"

She laughed and tilted her head in concession. "Both, but we seem to feel it more keenly."

"How long were you two together?"

"Over a year. Nearly a year and a half."

"And what ended it?"

She chuckled. "Ironically, him asking me to marry him."

Tonks stopped dead in her tracks. "He asked you to marry him?"

"Is that so surprising?" She held up a red dress to consider for a moment before returning it to the rack.

"He's just told me he's never going to marry."

She shrugged. "We suffer from the same condition. I think it makes him more open to things. Fortunately I had the good sense to say no."

"Why?"

"Oh, so many reasons." She paused to consider. "For one thing, he didn't really love me, nor I him, not that way. We're great friends and I love him for that. He was just being a nice guy. Thought it was his duty after spending a year shagging me or some such outdated nonsense."

"But I'm guessing there was more to it than that."

She nodded. "I wanted to travel. I'd never found a place I belonged, and that included with him I suppose. And part of that was our condition. He hasn't ever accepted it in himself. He rails against it every chance he gets, even to the point that he makes himself more sick. And if he hasn't accepted himself how could I expect him to accept me?"

Tonks paused to consider. "Rather an outcast even among his own lot."

She shrugged. "Only because he chooses to be. He could make things a lot easier on himself."

"You think he'd be capable of it?"

"Anyone would be capable of it. You just have to let go and trust to your instincts."

"So...what about now?"

Her brow furled as she looked at Tonks. "What about what now?"

"You two. Are you...back together?" She wagged her eyebrows at her.

Dora laughed. "Nope."

"Why...not?"

"Dunno." She shrugged indifferently. "Hasn't been lack of opportunity. We've been sleeping alone in tents."

"So, what is it?"

She shrugged again. "I've just been getting some pretty strong 'back off' signals from him. Or keep your distance or something." She gave Tonks a meaningful look. "I think he's got someone he's already interested in." She winked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Call it women's intuition. I may not have seen him in the better part of fifteen years but he hasn't changed much." She sighed. "Not that wild hippogriphs could drag it out of him. But that won't stop me working at it."

"Bloody stubborn, that one," Tonks muttered.

"You don't have to tell me. He's the worst sort. He pretends to be all sweet and helpful. And he's damn smart. Gives his manipulations an edge. And if you do try to put him in his place he makes you feel badly about it."

Tonks laughed. "Doesn't sound like much of a catch when you put it like that."

She nodded her agreement. "There's far worse out there."

"Tell me about it," Tonks said. "I think I've dated most of them.

"You don't seem like the sort to put up with that."

"Well sure, but you have to see they're really like that first."

"Ah," she agreed. She glanced over at the woman who was holding up a salmon dress and regarding her reflection. "It looks nice on you, but I don't think it matches your hair."

"That's no problem," she chuckled, turning it a bright, sunny yellow.

"You're...you're...bugger, I don't know the English word. That can change their looks."

"Metamorphmegus," she supplied.

"You're actually the third one I've met."

"Three?" She turned to look at her slightly disbelieving. "It's pretty rare."

"Well they were directly related. Mother and son."

"Well, I suppose that could be. Where were they?"

She sighed. "I knew you were going to ask me. It was on my whirlwind tour of the world. Australia? Yes, clear out in the outback. She was very old and claimed she couldn't do it anymore but her son said she's just sick of people bothering her like she's some bloody circus show."

"Were you bothering her?"

"Of course not," she said. "I know very well what it's like to be the resident freak. 'Can I watch you change? Can I watch you change?'" she squealed in a fair imitation of an annoying child.

"Why would they risk being bitten?"

"Oh, I don't bite people."

She looked at her. "Well you can't help it can you?"

"I can," she answered. "It isn't easy but I can do it."

"How?"

She shrugged. "Reign her in. She's pretty good at listening to me."

"You can TALK to it?"

"Her. Sure I can talk to her. Not like a conversation but we communicate."

"You remember being her then?"

"It isn't like that. It isn't like I'm a wilder version of me. It's like she's a totally different...creature, I guess. I'm inclined to say person. And every month she gets a day out in the moonlight. It's not a great deal for her either. I get 27 days per month. She only gets one."

"Does she even know?"

"She knows time passes. She knows it's more than a few days. But nothing beyond that."

"Can you...feel her all the time then? Like now."

"Not usually. She starts to sneak in when we get within a few days of the full moon, but even then she's just a whisper in the background."

"She can't control you then?"

"Not at all."

"Isn't it odd then that you can control her?"

She sighed, tapping a foot as she thought. "It isn't. We have an interesting relationship. I accept her, she accepts me. She understands that she might do things that would hurt me. She also knows I wouldn't force it on her unless it was important. She trusts me."

"That's sort of sweet actually. You think Remus has anything like that?"

She laughed and shook her head. "They don't get along. If he ever did hear him he'd shut him out anyway."

"Have you...do you remember talking to his...wolf?"

She shrugged. "Sure, of course."

"And he doesn't...like Remus?"

"He can sense how much he dislikes him. Not the most endearing quality you could have." She shook her head. "I'm telling you, he makes the whole thing more difficult."

"So it would be better if he gave up what he is and became..."

"A dirty animal?" Dora supplied. "We aren't all like that. It's all about shades of grey. You find an equilibrium."

"You seem so at peace with it."

"I don't know if that's the right word. Resigned is what I say." She shrugged again. "Being locked in a room for six years can teach you a lot about tolerating things you may not like."

"You're not bitter about that?"

"I killed him," she laughed. When the clerk looked up sharply she bared her teeth at her before turning back to Tonks. "He got his. Not much point in continuing to be bitter. I got the better part of the deal."

"You don't ever wonder what your life would be like if it hadn't happened?"

"Not much point." She considered the girl for a long moment. "It really hit me when I went looking for my mother and found out she considered me dead. That was the last tie to my old life."

"You never thought of trying to find her?"

"Has Remus ever told you about his mother?"

"Not...really."

"She never got over what happened to him monthly. She blamed herself. He always thought it's part of the reason she died so young. This is my curse. I don't want my mother to be part of it. That's assuming she hasn't found out and chosen to extricate herself."

"You really think that's possible?"

"Sure. It's amazing the things you'll do to avoid heartache."

"But a mother?"

She laughed. "Yours was obviously amazing. You anxious for your own children?"

She blushed lightly. "Nah. I'm wrapped up in the career right now. It'll happen someday. How about you?"

"Not likely," she said. "Female werewolves have a hard time carrying. Every month you change, that's another chance for something to go wrong. And since it stays human, that's a major hiccup."

She looked up sharply. "You don't think the baby would be a werewolf?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Well I've seen a lot of kids in the pack. I've yet to see one. The exception is when they're conceived in wolf form. You can end up with puppies."

"Seriously?!"

"It's rare, but it happens. They're smart puppies, and they live a long time, for wolves anyway. But they're still puppies."

"How much is rare?"

"I've seen two sets in the last ten years. Probably met, say another two or three on my travels." She shrugged. "It's not something you would have to worry about obviously."

"Have YOU ever worried about it?"

"Nah. It's so rare. And once again they can't usually carry to term." She turned, holding up a yellow dress. "What do you think? Can I pull it off?"


	9. Chapter 9

Remus was wandering toward the kitchen in search of an afternoon snack when Snape came through the door with a grunt of frustration. He stepped around Remus muttering, "First we're overrun by werewolves, now there are lesbians run amuck in the kitchen."

Remus stared after him as he climbed the stairs. "Les..." Shaking his head he pushed the door open.

Tonks and Dora, both in blindingly colorful dresses, were twirling their way around the kitchen, giggling loudly as music from a muggle machine filled the kitchen. He stood for a moment, leaning against the door jam, smiling at them.

"Remus!" Dora cried when she finally noticed him. "Come dance with us."

"Oh no, I do not dance."

"Yes you do." Dora came over and took his hand, tugging him around the table. "You used to dance with me all the time."

"That was fifteen years ago. And no one could see me."

"I saw you. And since our growling friend has been through my memories he has too."

"If Snape has seen you dance then I definitely need a shot at this," Tonks put in.

"Whose side are you on?" he demanded.

"Whichever side means I get to watch you dance."

"Face it, you've already lost this one," she said, placing one of his hands on her hip and taking the other. When he didn't move she started to lead him.

"What is this anyway?" he asked, inclining his head toward the machine.

"Tonks here is woefully undereducated about muggle music."

"I forgot about that hobby of yours," he admitted. Looking at Tonks he added, "All of my knowledge comes from her."

"How do you keep up in Siberia?" Tonks asked.

"I have friends that send me things. Muggles have made their music incredibly compact and easy to transport."

As they neared the open space at the head of the table Remus stepped aside to spin her, making her giggle. When he caught her she fell against him, hand to her head. "Goodness, you do remember some moves. I may be a bit too old though." Reaching out she pulled Tonks to her feet and pushed her into his arms. "Why don't you try them on her?"

He blinked down at the young woman who was blushing furiously in his arms, then back to Dora as she crossed the room to fiddle with the machine. "If you're too old then what am I?"

"You're the one spinning me around," she said. "Here, I'll get you started." Coming back she stood behind Tonks. "Hand on his shoulder. Hand on her hip. Then you hold hands," she said, putting them into place while Remus glared at her. "Stand up straight. Remus, if you keep glaring she's going to think you don't like her."

"I think she knows who I'm glaring at."

Leaning over Tonks' shoulder she whispered, "Not attractive." While he blushed Dora put one hand on Tonks' shoulder, the other on her hip. "And..step." She took a few turns, making sure they had it before she stepped away to seat herself at the table and watch. A self satisfied smile crept over her face as their eyes locked. "Spin her," she called when they got to the head of the table and he did, catching her when she stumbled. As they drew together Dora let herself carefully out of the room.

Wandering up to the library she found Snape deeply involved in a book. She came in and plunked herself down in the closest chair, looking intently at him.

For a while he ignored her. Finally he looked up and met her eyes. When she didn't look away he snapped out, "What?"

"I'm trying to get a read on you." He rolled his eyes. "I can read minds too you know. I just don't need a spell."

"This is some werewolf scent thing?"

"No. We can do that but it doesn't work on you. You're too wrapped up. I can get your scent but I can't pick up the subtle changes."

"Lovely," he grumbled. "Next I suppose you're going to suggest I'm double crossing you all."

"Oh no," she said without hesitation. "You're on our side."

He met her eyes again. "What makes you so sure?"

"Some things you just know. What I don't know is why." She studied him. "Voldemort did something to you. And obviously it's something he didn't consider such a betrayal. But he lost you at that moment, completely and without recourse. You'll never be his again."

Whatever other insight she might have had was cut off as Remus pushed the door open. "Dora-"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" she moaned. "Why are you not upstairs shagging her?"

"Dora!" he yelled.

"What? You're both adults. She's mad about you, you're mad about her. That's the way this is all supposed to work. You weren't so shy with me, first day we'd met-"

"Dora!" he roared. She stared up at him, her head tilted in challenge, daring him to say it. "You have GOT to stop this-"

Snape raised an eyebrow when she suddenly sat up straight, her spine ridged and her eyes shooting fire at him.

He seemed to realize his mistake. He dropped his head immediately and started massaging the bridge of his nose. "Now I've done it."

"I'm a big girl, Remus. No one tells me what I've GOT to do."

"I know that," he tried to sooth her.

"Not for twenty years-"

"I know that, Dora," he said. "You're just not helping things here."

"I disagree," she answered.

"Well you aren't in charge of my life."

"Someone needs to be."

"I am."

"You suck at it."

Severus couldn't help the snort that escaped over the top of his book.

"That is my business," he said.

She took his head in her hands. "Remus, I love you to pieces, but when it comes to taking care of yourself, you're a fucking idiot, and you need a keeper."

"Dora, there are reasons."

"Such as?" Her hands went to her hips and eyed him expectantly.

"I'm FAR too old for her."

"Please, Remus. Your father was seven years older than your mother. Eleven years isn't such a big difference."

"It is when you consider how young she is."

She shook her head. "She's older than James and Lily where were they had Harry. This isn't a school girl crush Remus. If she were fifteen I'd agree but she's a big grown woman in a dangerous line of work. I shouldn't have to tell you of all people how important it is to take those opportunities where you can find them."

"She shouldn't be risking it. My condition-"

"My condition," she parroted back in an high pitched voice. "You hide behind your condition. Would you tell me I can't marry someone that isn't infected?"

"That would be your choice."

"And this is her choice. I know how careful you are. She would be in absolutely no danger."

"And I can't keep myself employed. I'm in no position to support someone."

"I just went out and spent a fortune on entirely frivolous clothes with her. Trust me, she isn't in need of support." She glared at him.

He glared back. "So if an incredibly handsome man who was ten years younger than you, well off, and uninfected approached you you'd get hitched?"

"Hell yes! Post haste!"

"Well, the Weasley twins have been making eyes at you," he responded, motioning toward the door. "Have at it."

"I don't think they want to settle down with me so I can have their babies," she retorted.

Snape didn't bother to try to cover that amused snort. "You have something to add?" Dora demanded.

"Absolutely not," he asserted.

"See, he's smart."

"You're not trying to marry him off!" Remus retorted.

With a growl of frustration Dora threw her arms in the air and stomped through the door.

"Dora, get back here," Remus yelled, forced to follow her. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh believe me, you REALLY are," floated back as the door swung shut.


	10. Chapter 10

That night those members of the Order that didn't have to immediately run off crowded around the table binging on another miraculous creation of Molly's.

"How long is it until the full moon?" Molly asked into a lull in the conversation.

"Five days," Remus said immediately. Dora rolled her eyes.

"Dora, what are you planning to do?"

"Well, I could go to one of the packs and hang out, but if he was all right with it I thought I'd stay with Remus." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing sadder than a lone wolf."

"Is that true?" Kingsley asked.

She nodded. "Drives us bonkers being alone. Why do you think the guy had me kidnapped? He was that desperate for a companion on the full moons."

They were all quiet for a moment while they digested that. "Where do you usually go?" she asked Remus.

"There's a cellar..."

She groaned. "Why don't you just come run with me?"

"I won't risk it."

"Is that really a concern with the wolfsbane?" Tonks asked.

Remus sighed. "Apparently Umbridge put something in the batch trying to figure out what it was. Snape doesn't trust it so I'm going without this month."

"I could stop you biting anyone," Dora said.

"I said I won't risk it."

She sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"How would you stop him biting anyone?" Moody asked.

"I can get control of her when I need to."

There was silence. "You can?" She nodded. "So you've never bitten anyone?"

"Eh." She raised her hand and waved it. "Almost no one."

"Who have you bitten?" Remus demanded.

"Hunters," she answered. "She was wounded. They were trying to kill her. If you're stupid enough to go after a werewolf on a full moon you deserve to get torn apart."

"Why were they after you?" he asked.

"Because there are stupid bastards that think this sort of thing is fun. And in some places there are people that want us dead so badly they'll pay for werewolf pelts."

"You're kidding!" Tonks looked outraged. "That's murder!"

She shook her head. "Not according to them. Got out of there in a hurry I'll tell you."

"They get that you're actually human?"

"That's apparently up for debate," she said with a shrug.

"We could have Snape get you some potion too," Molly suggested.

"No way. Poor thing only gets out one day a month anyway. I'd be tempted if it would counteract the transformation but if I have to go through that anyway she should have her day." She looked up at Remus. "So you're really going to lock me in a cellar?"

"Yup."

"You're mean to me."

"I can live with that."

"You should be thanking me. Would you look what you've done to yourself?"

She reached up toward one of the scars but he turned and bit at her. In response she flicked his nose.

"It's like watching three-year-olds in a pen," Moody said. "I'm off to the ministry. Tonks?"

"Right behind you. Just a moment. I need to ask Dora something."

They all stood. Tonks drew Dora off to a corner. Remus gave her a curious look to which she shrugged.

"I...this may be none of my business...and you can say that..."

"Tonks, please just spit it out." She crossed her arms and looked at her.

Tonks' eyes were drawn behind her toward Remus. "Do you have any way to know if you'll...I mean I know it isn't you but the wolves..." She looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

Dora shook her head. "The wolves will?"

She lowered her voice until it was little more than a breath. "Mate."

"Oh." She looked at her, then burst out laughing. "Oh, you...yeah, you'd think...come up to my room," she said more loudly than was strictly necessary. "I want to show you this dress..."

Tonks followed her up to her room, watching as she locked the door and spelled it against eavesdroppers. Then she turned and pointed seriously at Tonks. "You do not tell Remus about this."

"O...kay."

She pulled back the high collar of her shirt. Down on her shoulder white marks stood out in sharp relief. Tonks stepped close. "Bites?" Dora nodded. "I thought your bite was on your wrist."

"It is. This is a mate mark."

"A what?"

She sighed. "When a male, usually the lead of the pack, will mark a female, so the others don't touch her. He won't take another female either. Makes her sort of the beta of the pack."

"You seem the sort," she chuckled. "So Remus' wolf won't touch you."

"Wouldn't dare." Tonks smiled. "I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Why don't you want me to tell Remus?"

"He'd try to send me back. My pack is there, my mate is there, this isn't my fight, blah blah blah."

"Would he be right?"

"I'm British. And I've grown sort of fond of a few of you." She put her arm fondly around Tonks' shoulders. "Besides, the werewolves would never follow him."

Dora chuckled as they went back into the kitchen and sat down. Remus caught her eye. "What did she want?"

"Shopping stuff that would bore you. Color charts, all that. Love her hair."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You would."


	11. Chapter 11

When Remus woke he lay still out of habit, taking in his surroundings. When he felt well enough to open his eyes he expected to find Dora waiting with a warm blanket. She always claimed because she didn't fight the transformation she recovered more quickly. But this time Dora lay in front of him prone on the floor.

He shifted weary limbs and felt sharp pains in his arm that stood out from the usual aching joints the same moment the scent of blood hit his nose.

He looked down at himself. Tooth marks marred his arms. They weren't vicious, no tearing, but they were deep. These weren't warning nips or love bites. There had been anger behind them.

He pulled himself up on his arms and began to drag himself toward her.

"Dora, are you up?"

"Yeah." She sounded breathless and didn't stir.

He blinked several times, trying to get his once-again-human eyes to focus. "Did you bite me?"

"Sort of. Don't get too close."

Now he stopped, looking her over. She was pooled on the floor, probably where she had landed when the transformation was complete. But her shoulders were bruised and scrapes decorated her folded legs. He still couldn't stand using the wall for support he got his legs under himself so he could limp toward her. "What's wro-"

"Get back!" she snapped at him, her face turning toward him although she closed her eyes in a pained wince from the effort.

He stopped dead. "What's wrong?"

"My arm's broken."

"Are you sure?" Her right arm was laying at an odd angle, and while she managed to pull her legs closer and lean on her left for support it didn't so much as twitch. He moved carefully around her for a better look.

"Pretty sure. I thought the transformation itself was painful. You should try it with a broken bone."

"No thanks." He looked down at her helplessly. "Can I do anything?"

She glanced through the bars at the cloaks he'd placed within reach before Molly locked them in. "Could you get my cloak? I'm cold, and I'd rather not be unclothed when the parade starts. I'm sure Molly will have everyone down her once she realizes."

"Of course." He pulled himself up on the bars after retrieving them so he could lay it carefully over her, especially gentle with her arm. "What happened?" he asked, wrapping his own cloak around himself and propping his back against the bars.

"The wolf is claustrophobic."

"Oh. You didn't realize?"

"I've never changed inside before. She went mad. Started throwing herself against the walls. He tried to stop her. That's how he got bitten. Seems your wolf is as much a gentleman as you are."

Remus snorted as he looked at the splashes of blood on the wall, some with hair still clinging to it. "I hope not. How long have you been awake?"

"Dunno. I'm sure it feels longer than it's actually been. When does Molly come down to spring us?"

"Hour after dawn." She groaned. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't want to put her in danger."

"Of course not," she sighed. "You're such a bastard."

"Not on purpose."

"Excuses excuses."

He fell silent then, too exhausted to carry the conversation, and he hoped she could doze through the pain.

Finally they heard the jingle of keys and Molly called cheerfully, "How is everyone?"

"I hate morning people," Dora muttered.

Remus clucked his tongue at her. "Dora's got a broken arm for you to look after."

"What?!" That squeak could only be Tonks. Several sets of feet pounded down the stairs.

"What happened?" the Weasley twins chorused.

"See, parade, I told you," she said to Remus. "I broke it," she announced to the group.

Molly came in first, kneeling next to her. "How?"

"Throwing myself against the wall. Wolf is-" She paused to hiss when Molly prodded the arm. "Claustrophobic."

"You couldn't stop her?" Tonks demanded of Remus.

He freed an arm to show the puncture marks. "I got a nice thank you for trying."

The twins drew closer. "Think there's any saliva left on it?"

"Fred Weasley!" Molly yelled. "If you even think about messing with that stuff I will personally lock you down here myself."

"I'm not Fred," he objected, elbowing his twin. "Lock up the right son will you?"

"Don't sass your mother," Dora said. "You are so Fred."

The twins glanced at each other. "How can you tell?"

"You sound different." She sighed. "Smell different, come to that."

Molly dusted off her hands. "Leave her be, boys. Dora, you're going to have to sit up. Then we can get it into a sling so we can get you upstairs to work on it properly."

"I know," she sighed. "I was just bracing myself."

"Get to it then," Molly motioned. "The longer you sit there dreading it the harder you are on yourself."

She shifted slightly, trying to pull her legs under her, then sat up in one swift motion with a scream that made everyone in the room wince.

Molly removed her apron and gently wrapped her arm and tied it firmly behind her neck, not batting an eye at the bare skin, tucking her robe back around her. "There we are. Let's get you to a bed."

"Bless you Molly," she groaned. As Molly walked her toward the stairs she actually laid her head on her shoulder. "Will you adopt me?"

"Believe me darling, if I could have I would."

Dora smiled pleasantly as the witch led her upstairs, calling behind her, "Tonks, you're in charge of getting my boy to bed."

"No problem," she called after her. Stepping into the cell she offered him a hand, which he took. He swayed for a moment and had to grab the bars, giving Tonks a chance to catch his other arm and steady him. "Do I get to adopt you?"

"Not a chance," he shot back with a smile. "Before you go mothering anyone your hair needs to be a slightly more respectable color."

"That can change at a moment's notice. You have something against pink?"

"I will admit I'm developing a fondness for it." He paused, blushing and shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Tell the truth?" she supplied. "Between Dora and I we're going to wear you down."

"We can discuss it when I've had some sleep."


	12. Chapter 12

It was noon the next day before anyone saw the resident werewolves. Dora padded down the stairs barefoot, a pillowcase knotted around her neck still holding her arm in place. She entered the kitchen and sighed in relief when she saw Molly over the stove. "I'm so glad you're here. I'll owe you my undying gratitude if you'll cook something for me. I'm starving but I'm afraid I'd make a terrible mess of things."

"Certainly my dear. Anything in particular you want?"

"I'd eat a niffer raw if you set it in front of me right now. I'll take anything, the faster the better. Although protein is good. Eggs, ham, bacon, that sort of thing. I usually devour at least a carton of eggs."

Molly went to riffle through the icebox. "I didn't expect you down so soon. We usually don't see Remus until at least dinner."

"Yeah, well, it's easier on me. I don't fight it." She stretched, popping her back with a groan.

"How's the arm?"

"Fine. Compared to all the other aches and pains it isn't so bad."

"From the change or..."

"From banging myself against the walls. The change isn't so bad. It just sort of feels...uncomfortable. Like someone took you apart and put you together right, it just takes time for everything to fall back into place."

"You couldn't stop her bouncing off walls? If you can control her..."

"Not when she's in a panic. She was absolutely out of her mind."

"So I'm guessing you're not spending the next moon with Remus."

She chuckled. "Nope, he's definitely going to have to fend for himself."

"Won't you be lonely then?"

"Oh, no. I'll go join one of the packs. That way I can keep an eye on them. Make sure nothing happens." Molly set the first plate of eggs in front of her and when she turned back with a fork she found half the food already in Dora's mouth Dora gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"Don't speak with your mouth full," she admonished, although there was a smile to smooth it before she turned back to the stove.

"They're very good."

"You can taste them, wolfing them down that quickly?"

"For sure," she said.

They worked in silence for a while, Molly filling her plate and her emptying it, until finally she lay back on the bench and closed her eyes with a satisfied moan. "Molly, you're amazing. If you ever decide to leave your husband you look me up."

Molly laughed. "Small chance of that. You want to marry me or hire me?"

"I'll take you however I can get you. Your boys should really treat you better. They don't know what they have."

She blushed with pleasure.

As if summoned the twins suddenly stuck their heads in the door. "Good, you're up," the first one said.

As she sat up they came and sat on either side of her. "Yes GEORGE," she said to the one that had spoken.

"We want to know how we sound different," Fred said.

"And smell different," George said.

"Yes, I'd like to hear this as well," Molly said, seating herself across from them.

"Well the sound isn't much of a difference. I don't pick it up automatically. I have to really listen. But Fred's voice is just a TOUCH higher."

George laughed and Fred glared. Dora and Molly looked at each other and shook their heads.

"So smell," Fred said.

She inhaled thoughtfully. "Well, George is a little spicier. Which isn't surprising given the amount of curry he eats without a bit of rice."

"Yeah, I'd agree with that," George said.

"So what about me?" Fred asked.

"Maybe you're just a less spicy version of me," George suggested.

"No, there's more there." She paused and sighed deeply. "See, scents are hard to describe. You can usually relate it to taste but this...definitely isn't a taste. And it isn't a smell most people consciously register."

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Fred said. "If it's unconscious what is it?"

She paused again. "I'm trying to think of something appropriate to say in front of your mother."

"Oh, even better."

"Musk. Musk is a good word. You smell a little more musky."

"Are you saying I smell like sex?"

"I...no. Not really. Well all right, you may smell a bit like Remus after we've been to a Weird Sisters concert." Molly's eyes widened and the boys broke into laughter. She shook her head. "Don't tell him I said that. I don't know why I'm so mean today."

"You know, if we tell him she said that maybe he'll give us juicy tidbits about her," Fred suggested.

"Ha, I have no juicy tidbits. I wear all my oddities on my sleeve."

Just then they heard footfalls on the stair and Remus called, "Dora?"

"Opportunity?" George asked Fred. Fred considered while Dora yawned and rested her chin in her hand.

"Aren't you going to answer him?" Molly asked as he called again.

"I'm not a dog. I don't come to heal just because someone called my name. He can find me. He's probably hungry anyway."

"Pandora Blake!"

She stiffened suddenly as the twins looked at each other. "PANdora?" they repeated in unison.

She growled deep in her throat, leveled herself to her feet, and pointed threateningly at the twins. "Any jokes you may be considering involving boxes I've heard ten times over."

"Challenge accepted," they said, once again in unison.

She shook her head. "I'll deal with you later. First I have to go KILL a werewolf. Fortunately the ministry approves of that sort of activity. I'll probably get an Order of Merlin for it," she grumbled as she stomped out of the kitchen.

Remus was still upstairs calling when she planted herself at the base and looked up. "Yes Remy darling?" she called in a sickly sweet voice.

He leaned over to look at her. "You know I hate that nickname."

"Well you just informed the twins of my full name, so you're just going to have to deal with it for a while."

"Did I?" She nodded. "Sorry. I was worried when you weren't in your room."

"I was eating. My stomach woke me."

"Did you leave any for me?"

"I'm tempted to go gobble it down if there is."

"I said I'm sorry."

"I didn't say I forgave you."

He rolled his eyes. "Coming back into the kitchen with me?"

"Nah. I think I'll go hide from the twins. I could nap a bit before dinner."

"Sleep well." He dropped a kiss on her forehead before she started plodding up the stairs, watching her until she reached the landing and the creek of the door told him she'd made it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, a final order of business," Dumbledore said, halting those that had stood to leave the meeting. "We're looking for information in the department of mysteries. If anyone knows an unspeakable in the area of thought, we are looking for some information. Does anyone know anyone in the department?"

"We may," Dora volunteered when no one spoke up. "I can't promise anything but there was a girl in the last camp we visited." She looked at Remus. "Remember Vashti, she said her sister worked in the department of mysteries?" Remus shook his head and shrugged. Dora rolled her eyes. "They have dinner every other Thursday still. She may not know anything, or be unwilling to talk, but we can ask."

"You prove your value to us yet again," Dumbledore said with a nod. "Thank you Dora."

She blushed a bit and said, "It's no big thing."

"That would conclude the meeting then," Dumbledore said. "I must rush off but I understand Molly is offering to feed anyone that wishes to stay. An offer I deeply regret I cannot join in."

The place began to bustle, dishes enthusiastically passed around and discussions popped up as nearly everyone remained in their seats.

"And then he says, 'Where are the sheep?'"Dora wiped tears from her eyes as she gasped for breath through her laughter, shaking her head. "I mean where did he think they were going to go with a bunch of werewolves around?"

Tonks, who had been going behind her to refill her cup stopped to put her arms around Dora and say, "Well you at least could have abstained."

"I was hungry. They were all going to be eaten anyway." Tonks shrugged and moved to continue her trek, but stopped short when she felt a tug on her wrist. She looked down to find Dora's sweater wrapped firmly around the bangles of her bracelet.

"Why do you wear jewelry?" Dora asked as she helped attempt to free her, sweater tugged low on her shoulder revealing a white bra strap and creamy shoulder. "Seems like you're just asking for trouble."

"I like it. Why, silver bothering you?" she asked, waving the bracelet at her.

Dora shook her head. "You know perfectly well we have no problem with silver. I actually prefer it to gold."

Remus shook his head and turned to speak to Mad Eye when he suddenly stopped and swiveled back. There on her shoulder, next to the strap, closer to her neck were a series of white scars.

Just as he registered it Dora freed the bracelet and pressed the sweater back into place. "What was that?" Remus demanded.

Dora looked innocently up at him. "What?"

He was on his feet and around the table in a flash, trying to peel neck away from her shoulder. Dora hadn't dropped her hand and was still holding the sweater firmly in place, not budging an inch. "That scar," Remus said.

"What scar?" she asked, fighting his attempts to reveal her shoulder again. The rest of the table had fallen silent, watching the pair. Dora looked around at them. "He's trying to tear my clothes off. Anyone have a problem with that?"

"Stop being ridiculous," Remus growled as he continued to struggle with her. "I just want to see your shoulder."

When no one moved to help her and with Remus swiftly gaining ground she finally gave up and dropped her hand, letting him run his fingers over the raised scars. "I know, it's shocking. There's a bite on a werewolf."

"Your transformative bite is on your wrist. This...Dora, is this a mate mark?"

"It's just a bite," she said.

"No, it isn't," Remus said. "Dora, you didn't tell me?"

"What's a mate mark?" Molly asked the assembled table.

"It's when a male chooses a mate," Remus said. "He marks her so the rest of the pack backs off. It's usually the leader, which makes her...Dora, are you helping run a pack?"

She met his eyes. "Does that really surprise you? I'm such a shrinking violet no one would do what I tell them?" He sat hard in a chair next to her while she rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. That's why I didn't tell you."

"It does matter." He looked at her earnestly. "You have a husband. A pack. A FAMILY. In a whole different country. You can't just leave them."

"I CAN do whatever I like." She shrugged. "He understands. So does the pack."

He shook his head at her. "This isn't your fight. You shouldn't be away from them."

"I told you, this is my fight. If this war is lost it will come to us. We may be isolated but they will eradicate us. THAT can't happen. And if I have to be away from my family or die for it I will. It's to protect them."

"Is it that big a deal?" Tonks asked. "So she's away from her family for a few months?"

"It's different for us," Remus said. "Family, the pack, is everything. Especially if you're a leader. I can't imagine how hard it must be-"

"It isn't that hard when people stop pointing out how hard it is," she snapped, then paused to recompose herself. "I'll live. I'm where I need to be doing what I need to do. Which is why I didn't tell you," she said, poking Remus in the chest. "You worry too much. I've got this."


	14. Chapter 14

Molly skirted snowmen skipping across the floor and ducked under a sprig of mistletoe that squawked, "You didn't kiss anyone!" at her only to skid across the floor on a pool of liquid that had taken up residence half under the table.

"George, Fred, if I fall on your bloody new non stick super sliding liquid whatever you are really in for it!"

"Sorry mum," they called, hurrying forward. "We haven't found a package that will actually hold it yet."

"What have you tried?" Hermione piped up from her seat by the fireplace.

Finally reaching the door Molly wrenched it open and grinned at her newest snow-covered guests. "Remus, Dora," she greeted, hugging each as they shrugged through the door.

Dora stopped to shake the snow from her hair, earning a tut from Remus. "You're like an unschooled animal," he teased as he sent a wave of hot air into her hair.

"I am an unschooled animal," she shot back. "Thank you so much for inviting us, Molly."

"It's what Christmas is about. You could have used the floo powder."

"The cake never would have made it," she said, setting a plate on the table and revealing it with a flourish. "And I might have broken a bottle, which would have been a real tragedy," she laughed as she began unloading alcohol from her pockets.

"Goodness, how much did you bring?" Molly asked.

"Exactly the right amount for Christmas. Hands off boys," she added when she noticed Fred and George's eyes drawn to that. "At least 'til I've had mine."

"Actually it's the bottles we were interested in."

She looked at them disbelieving and shook her head. "Unnatural creatures."

"What if you had fallen in the snow?" Molly asked.

"Eh, we had mountains of it when I left. We'll have tunnels by now in Siberia. I know how to handle snow."

"Siberia?" Hermione asked as Remus trekked further into the crowded space.

She glanced up. "Where I'm from. Molly, who is this inquisitive girl?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot you haven't met the kids. This is Hermione. Watch out for her. Smartest witch in Hogwarts right now."

"Hardly," Hermione scoffed. "What about the Professors?"

Molly waved her off. "That's my youngest boy, Ron, hand in the cookie jar as usual," she laughed as Ron looked up, cheeks bulging. "That's Ginny playing exploding snap with the twins." She waved. "And Harry's..." Remus waved from across the room where he was chatting with the dark haired boy., "...deep in conversation with Remus. Everyone, this is Dora."

"PANdora," the twins corrected.

"Who prefers to go by Dora," Tonks wagged a finger at the twins as she came over to throw her arms around the woman.

Remus leaned close to the twins. "You know the more you do that the more trouble I get in."

"Sacrifices have to be made, mate."

"It's for the greater good."

He rolled his eyes.

"Dora is a member of the Order now. Friend of Remus'," Tonks filled in.

"From Siberia?" Hermione said.

"From Siberia," Dora agreed.

"You mean Russia. Siberia hasn't really been an official place in a few hundred years."

"Eh, technically, I suppose." She fell back into a chair, propping her feet on a stool near the fire. "That's the language we speak. But we're far enough north they don't have a clue we're there. Wizards or muggles. Most of those born there have never set foot on a road or paid taxes or even seen a Russian official. The old timers call it Siberia so we go along. It seems more honest."

Harry came over to sit on the stool with Hermione. "You knew Remus when he was young?"

"Early 20s, if you call that young."

"What was he like?"

She cackled evilly as Remus gave her a look over Tonks' shoulder.

"A lot like now. Stuck up git that doesn't know how to have a good time or what's good for him." She leaned over the arm of the chair toward him and called, "He needs a woman to loosen him up. The less mature the better."

He shrugged. "You're the one that turned down my proposal."

"He proposed?" Hermione asked.

"For all the wrong reasons," she laughed. "I'll take my love as heads our pack, thank you. He knows how to have a good time."

Remus raised the drink in his hand. "I wish him luck. He'll need it."

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Harry. "He made a joke?"

"I have that effect on him," Dora said. "Ask me how we met."

"I think it's time to get you a drink," Remus hurried over, grabbing her arm and attempting to drag her to the table.

"Wait, how did you meet?" Harry asked.

Remus wrapped an arm around her waist as she struggled to get away from him, clapping a hand over her mouth. "This way."

She pried the hand away. "But The Boy Who Lives asked me a question. I have to answer him."

"No you don't."

"He's a living ledged. I have to curry favor."

"You REALLY don't. Come on, make me that drink you used to do. I've never gotten it right."

"Only if I can give it to you with a green straw."

"Never!" he crowed, making her laugh.

Ginny looked up at Tonks. "How did they meet?"

"Something about waking up naked in a field with no memory of the night before," she said.

Hermione spit the drink she'd been sipping onto Harry. He was too shocked even to notice.

Remus had let go of Dora by this point and reached out to cuff her upside the head. "You told her?"

"She asked. I think. I told her you were a wolf right that moment. Where did the vodka go?"

"The drink didn't have vodka in it," Remus objected.

"You're a lot nicer when it does."

"You keep this up I'm going to need it. Sirius and James didn't give me half as much trouble."

"Only because they didn't get the chance to embarrass you in front of children. If they'd had the chance they would have. And there were two of them. I think Miss Tonks over there need to team up to really pull that off."

"Well we haven't managed to nearly off Snape," Tonks said, perching on the table to watch Dora start mixing liquid.

"We'd probably manage it, if we put our minds to it," Dora said with a grin.

Tonks held up her glass and Dora clinked hers against it.

"No plotting against fellow Order members," Molly said with a shake of her head.

"We were just saying we COULD. Not that we would. He's nice enough in his own way," Dora said with a shrug.

"I can tell you didn't have him for a professor."

She nodded. "He may be tough but he is loyal. You guys couldn't have a better choice for a double agent."

"What makes you say that?" Tonks asked.

"Women's intuition. Coupled with wolfish instincts. Killer."

"Impressive," Tonks said.

"You're a werewolf too then?" Hermione asked. She paused suddenly. "I'm sorry, is that rude to say?"

"Not at all," Dora said quickly. "And yes, I am. Quiet proud of it actually." She used her wand to retrieve a bottle from across the room as Tonks hopped off the table.

"You're proud of a condition?"

She shrugged. "I am who I am today because of it. The little mousy thing I was growing into, never would have fought against Voldemort, let alone find herself leading a group like my pack."

"You shouldn't say such things about yourself," Tonks said. Her wand twitched and Dora gave a little cry and clutched her arm. Pulling back her shirt she revealed boils crawling up her arm.

Molly hurried over with her wand and stopped the spread, working them off her arm.

"What did you do that for?" Dora asked Tonks.

"Sorry, you had your wand in your hand. I thought you'd block it."

"How would I block it?" she asked, glancing down at Molly's work.

"The same way you block any spell," Tonks said. She stopped and looked at Remus, then back at her. "Dora, you do know how to block spells? To duel?"

"Of course not," she said, face a bit red. "They didn't teach me before I was fourteen and my captor certainly wasn't going to give me a wand, let alone teach me how to attack people with it."

Tonks blinked at her. "How much do you know?"

She shrugged, although her hand shook a bit as she retrieved her glass. "Mostly household stuff. Every day spells. We werewolves tend to settle disagreements other ways."

Hermione looked a bit pale. "We do take our education for granted, don't we?"

Harry looked up at Remus. "Captor?"

"She was kidnapped when she was young. Kept as a companion for a wealthy werewolf. She was twenty when she escaped."

She rolled her wand in her hand. "You know most of us don't even have wands. If they were bitten young they hardly know how to use it anyway."

"Well you are going to learn," Tonks said, setting down her glass. "Get your coat. You're going outside for your first lesson right now."

"I don't...Tonks, I appreciate it, but I don't know that there's much point."

"If you plan to come face-to-face with Death Eaters you're going to need this," Tonks disagreed.

"You'll be far more capable of protecting your pack," Remus offered.

She sighed. "All right, but I don't have to like it."

"Harry should go too," Ginny offered. "He's brilliant at teaching this stuff. And Professor Lupin, who used to teach dark arts. You couldn't find someone better to teach you."

"Yeah, great. I get to get my ass kicked by an Auror, a Professor, and the Chosen One. This will do wonders for my self esteem."


	15. Chapter 15

Remus stumbled blearily down into the kitchen and sat next to Dora and regarded her clothing, or lack thereof. "You could have changed your clothes. I know we had a rough night but it has been a day and a half and I managed locked in a cellar while you've been out enjoying yourself in the woods."

"It's a t-shirt and shorts. I think everyone at this table will survive seeing me in it." She yawned. "Besides, I'll be falling back in bed as soon as this meeting is over anyway."

"They may need you."

"Haven't so far."

The room fell silent when the door opened to admit the ever distinguished headmaster. He strode purposefully to the head of the table and nodded as Molly handed him a glass of water. "Thank you, Molly." He took a deep drink and looked around the room. "I've just come back from a visit to Questra Nearing. She is Kingsley's sister." Their eyes swept the room, taking in the absence of their Ministry companion. "Her daughter disappeared last night."

Dora sat bolt upright, eyes widening as exclamations came from the room.

"Death Eaters?" Tonks asked.

"Most likely. There were a few telltale signs left behind. Most notably distinctive claw marks on the window sill."

"Werewolves?" Remus asked. When Dumbledore nodded he sighed heavily. "Greyback." He nodded again.

"It was last night?" Dora asked. "Not the night before?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Which is our one bit of good news. It's going to be four weeks before he can bite her to enact the transformation."

"What makes you think he would?" Dora asked. "Maybe he was just the most convenient to get her. He could have taken her to Death Eaters."

"That isn't really Greyback's style," Tonks said.

She turned to look at her. "What's his style?"

She shrugged. "Kidnapping children, the younger the better, and turning them. Get them used to the lifestyle early as possible."

Dora's eyes widened. "He's got a history of doing this?"

"A long one," Mad Eye put in.

She turned on Remus, who was once again rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You knew this?"

"I was five when he bit me."

"We were in his pack. How many other kids does he have right now?"

When Remus shrugged she looked around the table. "We have no way to know," Dumbledore said.  
>"Wouldn't the Ministry have records of missing children?"<p>

Tonks shook her head. "Plenty of muggle-borns are grabbing their kids and taking off. Add that to the fact that any kids he is holding could belong to Death Eaters or others Voldemort is trying to secure the loyalty of. They wouldn't be in a hurry to report it, especially if it could get the kids killed."

"Well we should take care of this."

"We?" Tonks asked.

"Werewolves. Back home if one gets out of hand we take care of it. Otherwise people get scared of us."

"What would 'taking care of it' entail?" Dumbledore asked.

"Gather a group and go after him," she said with an air of boredom at stating the obvious. "Usually we talk but this is way over the line. The only way to stop something like this is put him down. Which would solve a few problems for you guys. I'm sure Voldemort would find someone else but it wouldn't be him."

"I would like to solve this problem without 'putting anyone down,'" Dumbledore said.

"And I'd like a Norwegian Ridgeback that farts rainbows. But I don't think that's going to happen," Dora snapped.

"Okay, that's it," Remus said, standing. "It's time for you to take a time out."

He reached for her wrist but she pulled away from him. "Hell no. I'm exactly who you want handling this. This is one of our own."

"Doing something you have no perspective on," Remus said.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means when it comes to kidnapped children you tend to react emotionally and without thought to the consequences."

"I'll show you reacting emotionally," she said, jumping to her feet.

"Good." With a surprising quickness he grabbed Dora's wrist and tugged it behind his shoulder while he ducked down and grabbed her around the waist, and with the assistance of a whispered spell, hoisted her onto his shoulder. "We'll be out in the back if anyone needs us," Remus said, carrying the screaming, kicking woman out of the house.

He set her down in the back yard, dodging her closed fist. "Really? You want to punch me now?"

"Don't you dare EVER-"

"If you continue to make a spectacle of yourself I will indeed carry you bodily out of any room necessary. You know I spoke for you with these people."

"And I'm trying to tell them what they need to do. They don't know ANYTHING about us."

"I-"

"You are the most pathetic specimen of a werewolf I've ever seen. You don't know any more than they do."

"Dora, I've put a lot on the line for you. I'm reaching the end of my rope."

"This is different!"

"It isn't. There is a perfectly capable team that can peacefully get the girl out."

"What the hell makes you think that?"

"What makes you think he won't just kill her if you go charging in?"

"Because we're wolves. We're a pack. She's family."

"They just brought her in. She isn't even a wolf."

"She's a child. No woman in the pack would allow it."

"Do you think any of them argue with him?"

"They would about this."

"You can't know that and you absolutely can't risk it. I know you feel strongly about this, and I wouldn't stop you if I didn't KNOW this was for the best." She hung her head and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should take a break. This has been pretty intense. If it's too tempting you could go spend a week with the pack. Dumbledore will get her back."

She sighed. "You may have a point."

He hugged her close. "I know it hits home with you. I know you feel strongly about this. But we WILL take care of it."

She nodded. "I think I'll sleep a while, pack. I can leave tonight."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

It wasn't even two days before Remus began to regret sending her away, for him at least. HQ was lonely with only himself and his books. They'd spent a lot of time planning and were on the verge of a decent plan to go get the girl. Waiting was painful but the Order had to move carefully. They likely wouldn't get a second chance at this.

He was staring into the fire that had burned low and begun contemplating going to bed when he heard a bang downstairs and a loud, "Lupin!" below.

He stepped into the hallway and found himself nose to nose with Severus Snape. "Do you know what your little she-wolf has done?!"

His stomach rolled. "Dora?"

"You have another one hidden somewhere?"

There was a pop and they turned to find Tonks standing in the hallway. She looked at Snape. "What's going on?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Someone said there's a commotion in a forest to the north. It looks like the site we've been scouting that's Greyback's pack."

"It is," Snape snapped out. "He just called anyone he could reach for help."

His stomach turned over again. Dora could handle a few werewolves but a full contingent of Death Eaters were well beyond her capabilities. "Are they going?"

"Into a pack of mad werewolves when they have no idea what's going on? Of course not. They do value their own skins and none of them are overly fond of Greyback."

He turned to Tonks. "Has Kingsley gotten wind of this?"

"The Ministry was keeping it quiet."

"Tell them to keep it that way. If you have any way to keep them out of it-" To his immense relief Tonks nodded and diapparated.

That left him with a fuming Snape. "I'll see what I can do."

"If either of you gets your head torn off don't expect to find me weeping at your grave."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said with a glare as Severus disapparated.

He went to his room in search of his traveling cloak, taking a moment to look around the room, seeking something that would ingratiate himself to the werewolves. He came to the unfortunate conclusion that he didn't have anything.

He was heading back down the stairs when Tonks reappeared.

"Something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"No. The last thing anyone wants to do is tell Kingsley about this, so we don't have to worry about it. And they'd very much like to stay out of it, so it wasn't hard to convince them. We have some time at least. Think it's Dora?"

"No," he growled. "I'm absolutely certain of it. I knew she changed her mind too quickly. I just thought she'd finally seen sense."

"Little naive of you huh?" she said.

"Thanks for rubbing salt in the wound. What are you doing back here?"

"I'm going with you," she said immediately.

"Absolutely not," he said. "You're not stepping into a group of angry werewolves."

"I'm not in any danger. They won't be changing for weeks."

"You can get torn limb from limb as easily as anyone."

"And so can you," she shot back. "And her." She glared at him. "She's my friend too."

"If she wanted you there she would have involved you in it."

"Maybe she didn't trust me not to tell the Order."

"Would you have?"

"I dunno. Does it really matter?"

He stared at her, his mind whirling. He was wasting time with her and stubborn as she was he'd end up wasting a lot more before he got out of the house. "Fine but if there's trouble you disapparate out IMMEDIATELY." She glared at him. "You're the only one that can get help from the Order AND the Ministry." With a sigh she nodded. He offered his arm. "We may as well go together."

She took it and he apparated them into the woods, striding toward the camp. "You couldn't get us any closer?"

"You want to pop out in the middle of volatile werewolves?"

"Closer. Not in the middle of."

He shook his head. "This is where Dora and I came in last time." He started to crunch over the vegetation. "And I want to be sure they hear us coming."

She followed him. "So what are you going to do with her?"

"I have NO idea. If she's lucky I'll just kill her."

"What if she's already...disposed of Greyback? What if she's got the girl?"

"That doesn't change what she did."

"She did what she thought was right. What her society says she should do." Remus shrugged. "And what if they have her?"

"I'm tempted to leave her to stew," he growled out. "But she'd probably manage to talk her way out of it without a scratch."

"She's still an Order member."

"That's up to Dumbledore."

Tonks winced. "She's helping us out. All the werewolves she's got in line. Do you think they'd follow you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." After a moment he sighed and said, "But I doubt it. She's a natural leader."

"She's dead handy to have around too."

They both stopped when someone to their left yelled, "Who's there?"

She and Remus turned. "I'm a friend of Dora Blake's. There are two of us."

A woman emerged for the woods, lit wand aloft. She studied them, then nodded. "Follow me," she ordered.

Tonks and Remus exchanged confused looks, but Remus nodded and followed. "She's here?"

"She certainly is," the woman responded.

"Is she all right?" Tonks queried.

The woman nodded but didn't seem inclined to ask any more questions.

They broke into the open. Tents still stood in front of them and torches threw the clearing into flickering orange light.

More witches stood at the tent gaps, wands held ready. "Who's this?" the tallest of the group asked.

"Says he's friends with Dora."

She stepped forward, the scars on her face thrown into sharp relief. "Yeah, he is. He came with her to my pack a few times." Her eyes slid back to Tonks. "That one I don't know."

"She's a friend of hers too."

She looked to the witch that had escorted them in. "Go get her."

She disappeared, Remus and Tonks staring uncertainly at the woman. "I don't remember you. Were you in this pack?"

The woman snorted. "You think she faced Greyback down alone?"

He shrugged. "Sounds like her."

"She isn't stupid."

"How many packs did she gather you from?"

"A lot."

"There they are!" Dora said as she walked to the edge of the camp, arms held wide. "I'm impressed. You got here much faster than I expected."


	16. Chapter 16

Her eyes took in Tonks. "And I never thought it would be the ministry first. Caught the bastard sending messages to everyone he could think of. I'd have expected the Death Eaters to know first."

"They did," Remus growled.

"Aw, and Snape didn't run to rescue me? I'm hurt." A young girl, perhaps 16, ran up to whisper something in Dora's ear. When she turned to hear the torch light illuminated the left side of her face and Tonks gasped.

Blood caked her cheek, darker lines showing where three clawed fingers had raked her face. When Tonks looked lower she saw the ragged tatters of the arm of her leather coat, her sturdy cotten shirt equally ragged and dark streaks down her arm and the back of her hand where the blood had run unimpeded.

She ignored Tonks and nodded at the girl. "Sure, go for it." The child ran off and Dora turned back to her new companions. "So what do you want to see first? The kids or the rotting corpse of the bastard?"

"Greyback," Tonks said quickly.

She nodded and led on. The camp seemed to be overflowing with females. Where men remained they seemed to be sitting under guard or hunkered in tents. "Did you get every female werewolf in every camp we've been to?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Dora scolded. "Some men came with us. And it only took visits to three packs before I had the numbers I needed." She grinned at him over his shoulder. "Thyeir leaders were more than happy to chip in when I told them I'd be dividing Greyback's pack up and distributing them. I promised them a piece of the pie equal to the percentage of followers I got."

"The pack isn't giving you trouble with that?"

She shrugged. "We're keeping families together. There hasn't been too much discord."

"They didn't want to form their own pack?"

"Sure, plenty of young bucks stepped forward. I'm not taking the chance of another Greyback in charge. Here we are." She stood back as they came into an open space with a small pile of bodies in the center, Greyback on top. He was covered in cuts and scrapes but the shadows under his chin weren't all from the flickering torchlight.

Remus leaned close. "His throat's been cut?"

She nodded. "I didn't want to kill him but the damn bastard wouldn't stay down." She motioned to the bodies beneath him. "Not many stood up with him, when it came down to it. We put out word we wanted the children and anyone that stood down would be spared. Most of them took us up on it."

"I told you to stay out of it," Remus growled at her. "We had a plan."

"You were moving too slowly. The kids are all fine, and Kingsley's niece can be with her mummy tonight." She looked at Tonks. "Ready to go get her?"

She looked up from studying Greyback and nodded eagerly, turning to follow with a smile. "Don't encourage her," he whispered to Tonks.

"It's hard to argue with results," she said. "Leave it to Dumbledore. He'll have her in tears before you can blink."

Dora lead them to a large tent with several women gathered outside, nodding to them before ducking into the tent.

Tonks gasped when she came in behind them. It was full of children, all ages, most all dirty and stringy with battered clothing.

Women say everywhere, younger children in their laps, telling stories or playing pattycake.

Dora looked back at them. "The women of the pack have their children with them. These are all kidnapped."

Remus' mouth fell open. "All?"

"Every one." She looked Remus in the eyes. "Could have just as easily been you or me."

"Kingsley's?" Tonks asked. "Is one of them Claira Nearing?"

She nodded and motioned, going around the outside of the tent before settling on her haunches in front of a dark girl whose clothing was particularly bright. "Hey Claira, how are you holding up?"

"Good." She looked at Remus and Tonks. She smiled and crouched in front of the girl as well.

"These are friends of your uncle Kingsley. They'd like to take you home now."

She looked around the tent, and Tonks was taken aback when she said, "What about them?"

"We'll take care of them," Dora promised. "When your uncle knows you're all right he can stop looking for you and come help us. Does that sound good?"

She quietly studied the new members in front of her. "Are they werewolves?"

She smiled. "He is. But that doesn't make him bad. I'm one and I'm not so bad am I?"

She smiled and shook her head, smiling shyly up at them through her hair.

"I can take you if you'd like," Tonks offered, opening her arms. "I'm an Auror. I work with your Uncle Kingsley."

The girl nodded and stood, letting Tonks catch her up and cuddle her close. "Tell him he can come help me clean up this mess, when he's cuddled her enough."

She nodded and turned to let herself out of the tent. Remus followed Dora as she followed Tonks out of the tent. "I can't believe you did this."

She rolled her eyes. "You know me better than that. You should have expected exactly this."

"I had hoped you'd grown up a little."

"I have, Remus. I've grown up into a leader. Who solves her own problems. Who makes sure people like that don't give us a bad name."

"You lied to me!"

"I told you what you wanted to hear. You knew perfectly well what I was going to do."

"I trusted you is what I did."

"More's the fool," she said, waving him off. "I'm very busy. I'll deal with you later."

He followed her, snapping, "You'll DEAL with me NOW."  
>She stopped and turned back to him, smiling when several women stepped between them. "Want us to deal with them?" a particularly tall one asked.<br>She studied him for a moment, raising an eyebrow as he fumed. "Maybe I should have them lock you in a tent until you calm down."  
>"You are dangerously close to my last nerve," he ground out.<br>"That's an accomplishment," she said. "Let him pass," she said as she sashayed on. "He's harmless."  
>"There's more than one wizard fears me," he told her.<br>"Greyback didn't. I told him I was doing this on your behalf. You should have heard the names he called you."  
>"I didn't think he even knew who I was."<br>"One of the Death Eaters educated him."  
>"Dora!" She turned as the 16-year-old trotted up. "That girl is back. With a large man who's loudly demanding to see you."<br>She glanced at Remus. "Kingsley?"  
>"The only other person that may come is Dumbledore, and he wouldn't raise his voice."<br>She nodded. "Lead on."  
>They moved quickly through the camp. Tonks sent them a concerned look as she glanced at Kingsley.<br>As soon as he caught sight of her he surged forward. The women around her started to move but she waved them off.  
>"You did this?" he asked as he drew forward.<br>She looked up into his eyes. "I did."  
>He wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." Tonks snickered in the background. "I don't know how you did it but-"<p>

"Kingsley, really," she wheezed out. "That's not necessary. And I'd like to breath please."

He laughed and put her down. She straightened her robes and shook her head at him. "As much as I'd like to accept the thanks, really it wasn't about you. There was a werewolf out of control. We had to fix it."

"The rest of the children?" he asked. "Clara is insistent I go see to them."

She laughed. "They're fine." She turned and started walking.

"We'd like to take them to the Ministry to begin facilitating reunions."

"Sounds excellent," she said. "I'd like to come along if you didn't mind. Some of my girls have gotten a bit attached. I'm sure they'd like to come too. Just to make sure they're all right until their parents come. We've been getting as many names as we can out of them. Jenna's been noting it. She has a great memory for names."


	17. Chapter 17

She sat at the table in headquarters, her expression vacillating between glaring at Remus and a bored teenager. He could sense her tense muscles and knew she was trying to pretend she didn't care what lecture she was about to get. He also knew she knew perfectly well she deserved every syllable.

It was a sharp contrast to the radiant joy that had decorated her face as she reunited trembling children with their tearful parents. It was probably the first time most of them had ever touched a real werewolf, to their knowledge anyway, and the exuberant hugs had been something to witness. Although some of the children had been bitten (remarkably few in Remus' opinion, although still far too many) and although a werewolf was the cause of this he couldn't help but think the women of the packs had changed more than one mind about the dangers of werewolves. It had the ultimate show of maternal unity that Dora repeatedly proclaimed was only natural in a pack setting.

If he had been shocked at the emotional outpouring he'd been flabbergasted at how many invitations had been extended to the scruffy women for celebratory dinners. He couldn't help but think if the scarred and ragged women showed up in these wizard's houses the parents would be rethinking the invite, but that was for another day.

It didn't take long for Dumbledore to float through the door, billowing robes and all. Dora straightened, her mouth clenched into a tight line as he nodded at her.

He sat, intertwining his long fingers. "Miss Blake, I must apologize to you."

She blinked at him. Whatever she had been braced for this wasn't it. Remus would have chuckled if he weren't rather shocked himself. Whatever she deserved it certainly wasn't this.

As she gaped at him Dumbledore continued. "With the rest of this group I have their trust. I have been their headmaster, their superior, their friend. I do not have that connection with you. It was a mistake for me to assume I had your trust. Trust is earned and I haven't done anything as of yet to earn your trust. Which is not particularly your fault, nor mine. You simply haven't been here long enough. Likewise, we are privileged to have an expert on werewolves in our midst. Remus may be one himself but he lacks your experience in a pack setting. Add in your leadership skills and I must say we have been squandering your potential. I blame myself for this."

His blue eyes laughed at the woman struck completely speechless. "Likewise, I should have seen that you would take matters into your own hands. With your history, naturally you've learned to just tell those stopping you whatever they would like to hear and then going off to do it yourself. You're very capable.

"And going forward I intend to make use of that. So I would like us to come to an agreement. I pledge to listen to you, if you will make an attempt to keep emotional outbursts to a minimum, and take you seriously in all matters."

Finally she managed to get out, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I should be thanking you. You are a great asset to this group and I should be treating you as such." He looked between the two of them and when they added nothing he nodded. "If that settles the matter, I'm afraid I'm very busy. I shall have to leave you now."

"Of course," Dora managed. "Thank you."

"Thank you, my dear. Contact me if you need anything."

Dora glanced longingly into the cupboard at her beautiful silk gowns and patted her sturdy camping gear. She'd tried to convince herself that it would be all right just for the first appearance she knew it would be hopelessly ruined if she dared.

With a sigh she picked up her suitcase and headed down to the kitchen.

She paused at the sounds of voices inside. The low rumble was Remus' was familiar but she couldn't place the raised tones.

She let herself in and found Remus backed into a corner with Tonks nearly in tears.

"I can't help it, Tonks. It would be unkind to continue to string you along when we know it's completely impossible."

"But it isn't! There's no reason it has to be aside from your stubborn idiocy."

"I'm not discussing this any further. Our absence is the perfect time for you to grieve if you must and move on. Find a good man."

"I can't believe you're really saying this."

"It's for the best, believe me."

"I don't." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "There's no way...?"

"No. Absolutely not."

She turned hurrying past Dora out of the room, leaving Dora glaring at him.

Remus nodded to her. "Shall we go?"

"After that display?" Dora glared at him. "I'm not inclined to talk to you at all."

"Dora, it had to be done. It's the kindest thing, and it's not really your business anyway."

"Not my business!" she burst. "You know, I've never been ashamed of you. But I think you've finally proved yourself right. If this is how you treat women now you don't deserve someone like her by half."

She pulled her wand, making two sharp moves and complicated little twist. Remus gasped as he felt warm liquid sweep down his cheek. As her footsteps echoed down the hall he reached up and his fingers came away bloody. His arm ached and he cursed when he saw the tear in his shirt and the well of blood there.

As her footfalls clomped up the stairs he turned to the sink, wetting a towel and dabbing at his cheek. It was shallow at least and compared to the other scars on his face it would be nothing.

"Remus!" Molly cried as she came into the room and saw the blood. "What happened?"

"Dora," he sighed. "She's many things but circumspect isn't one of them."

"What's upset her this time?"

"A conversation I was having with Tonks."

He turned sharply at the sound of a knock, and Molly gave him a strange look. He looked even more sharply when he heard Tonks' tear soaked voice reply. When he heard Dora whisper he threw the towel down. "Bloody hell!"

Molly looked up sharply. "Remus?"

"It's...Dora," he sighed.

Molly nodded understandingly.

He was forced to listen to Dora shush her as she entered. "I'm sorry, I've behaved horribly," Tonks said.

"Not at all," she sighed. "You behaved properly. Anyone would react the same." She must have dropped a kiss on her hair. "He was horrible to you. He's an ungrateful bastard."

Tonks gave a watery giggle. "How do you really feel?"

"Not something you ever have to worry about with me. He's finally done it. He's made himself into what he claims. He's less than worthy. I'm the last one to write anyone off. I always speak against it. But he makes a good case. Not because of any illness or his age. He's just an ass." She sighed. "I have to go round up some stray werewolves. I'll have to try to resist the urge to chuck him into a ravine."

"Don't you dare, Dora."

She snorted. "There are plenty of places to hide a body in the woods. We're very good at it in a general sense."

"You'd have a whole pack helping you."

"All the women at least."

She laughed. "Be careful. It isn't safe out there."

Dora sighed. "You don't know how right you are."

"How so?"

"I don't want to worry you. But this is the most dangerous run. Some people that don't want to do it may decide offing us would be easier."

"I expect you to come back in one piece."

"I'll have to do it then."

She let herself out and clomped back down the stairs, returning Remus' glare. "Let's go."

Remus sighed as he skidded over the wet grass and landed with a thump, glaring at the grass stains on his elbows.

True to form Dora had landed on her feet and was already striding toward the camp.

He leveled himself to his feet and trotted to catch up with her. "It's been a week, Dora. How long am I going to be getting the silent treatment?"

"Until I'm not completely and utterly pissed at you," she growled.

"Isn't it exhausting, being that angry that long?"

"Dunno. Guess I'm managing somehow."

"We need to work together on this."

"Looks like we don't. I seem to be doing fine thus far. Much better when you shut your gob."

"Dora!" With a final glare for him she turned toward the girl that had run up to them.

"Casey!" she answered just as enthusiastically, catching the teenager as she leapt into her arms. "Tell me absolutely everything that's been happening," she demanded, keeping her arm around the girl and trotting toward the camp, leaving Remus to follow.

Loud music met them when they reached the middle of camp, most of the pack dancing around the fire. The thump and noise proclaimed it muggle music to his ears, the sort that had welled out at them when Tonks tried to drag him into her 'clubs'.

Dora didn't even hesitate. She dropped her suitcase at the edge of the clearing and twirled into the bodies, laughing as the younger men pressed close, working her way toward the pack leader.

Remus turned to an older man leaning against a tent post and picked up Dora's suitcase. "Do you think you could show me to your guest tent?"

The man studied him for a moment, then shrugged and led him to it.

He was settling in comfortably when the girl appeared at the door. "Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes?" He smiled amiably at her.

"Could you come with me please?"

"Of course."

He leveled himself to his feet, wincing at his protesting knee, and followed the girl away from the camp and into the wood they were already on the outskirts of. "Where are we going?"

"Just over here," she said with a shrug, holding a branch back for him.

He stepped into the clearing, looking around the five teenage girls waiting for him.

He smiled, putting his hands behind his back and giving them his best relaxed teacher look. "Is there something I can do for you girls?"

"Why's Dora upset with you?" Casey asked.

He turned toward her. "Personal reasons."

"You don't like her?" another girl asked.

"Not at all. Dora and I are quiet close. This is more about a friend of ours." He shook his head. "Is that really important?"

"It is to us," the girls said, closing ranks around him.

He glanced around. "Girls? What is-"

"Don't call us girls," Casey broke in. "We're more mature than the soft little children you're accustomed to."

As he glanced at the scarred faces he had to agree, although his heart hurt for them. "Of course. Young women. Is there something I can do for you?"

They exchanged a glance, then closed in on him more. Suddenly Casey lashed out, her leg curling into her side and flashing out into the soft flesh of his stomach.

He doubled over, trying hard to keep his most recent meal in his stomach.

One of the other girls came up behind him, rapping her arm over the back of his neck. The corners of his vision darkened and his legs gave out although he managed to catch himself before he fell completely.

"Whatever's upset Dora so much, you must have done something real bad. And we're going to see to it you pay for it properly. Like a real wolf." She kicked him viciously in the side.

He had no idea how long he lay on the grass with the girls' harsh laughs and grimaces surrounding him before he heard a familiar voice cry, "What are you doing?!"

The girls stepped back, forming a line behind him. He felt gentle hands suddenly, assessing his injuries, turning his face up. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You're obviously angry with him," Casey whined. "We were just-"

"No," Dora cut her off. "What you were doing was lashing out at a man that represents a society that's turned its back on you. I know you're angry but lashing out at a single man isn't going to help you." She took a moment to glare at each of them in turn. "I'm very disappointed in you." They hung their heads. "Get back to camp."

They scrambled, leaving the two of them alone in the clearing.

She turned back to Remus. "Anything broken?"

He shifted slowly. "I don't think so."

"Can you walk?"

She moved to help him as he struggled to his feet. "Yes, it seems I can." He leaned on her as he limped out of the clearing. "I'm a bit surprised you didn't let them kick me to death."

"I was tempted." She shifted to help him better. "I didn't want the girls to become murderers."

"They may well be already. They seemed rather practiced."

"They're angry," she said. "Don't you remember what it was like to be young and full of righteous anger? To lash out without reason?"

"No, I don't."

She snorted. "You were always a wimp."

"I had friends that were there for me," he answered.

"Lucky you."

"Indeed."

"Maybe this will give you a little perspective."

"How so?"

"You could have just been kicked to death by a group of fifteen-year-olds. In a camp full of angry werewolves in the middle of a war in which we are a small set. As I understand it the last group was overwhelmed by enemies. Sheer numbers nearly slaughtered them."

"Do you have a point Dora?"

"She could die tomorrow. Or you could. The odds aren't good on one of us. Twice as bad for two. It's time you started considering what happens if one of you dies tomorrow. How would you feel if you knew you could have made her happy in the time she had left? Or that you could have given her something beautiful to remember before you were gone?"

"This is a new kind of emotional blackmail."

"You have no idea of the weapons at my disposal."


	18. Chapter 18

As they came through the door Dora dropped her suitcase and collapsed against the wall and sank with a groan. "Civilization!" she cried.

"Don't you usually camp year round?" Remus chuckled.

"I'm becoming hopelessly spoiled," she sighed. "And for the record we winter in cabins."

"Look who's back!" Dora struggled to her feet to hug Molly. "How did you do?" Molly asked as she moved on to hug Remus.

"Well. I'll show you the scroll at the next meeting."

"Tonight then," she said chipperly. "You can tell from the baking bread. Doesn't it smell…" She stopped when she inhaled deeply.

Dora laughed. "We'll shower first," she promised. "It's been too cold to wash in the rain. I can't wait for a hot shower." She grabbed her suitcase and started up the stairs but paused when she saw the shadow in the doorway. "Tonks?"

She stepped into the light, smiling weakly through lank mousy hair. "It's nice to see you two in one piece."

"Well, mostly anyway," Dora said with a chuckle.

"Did something happen?"

"She picked a fight with the head of the pack a few weeks back."

"I didn't pick a fight with him," she objected. "He came after me. And he was an idiot."

"He was," Remus agreed. "It's good to see you as well, Tonks."

As he went up the stairs and Molly returned to the kitchen and Dora fingered a tendril of Tonks' hair. "Still?"

She nodded with a sigh. "Ever since you left."

"That's dangerous, Tonks."

"I'm not doing it on purpose," she said.

"I know." She glanced up the stairs. "I've done my best. He may be hopelessly stubborn."

"Thanks Dora." She patted her back. "Go get your shower."

"Yeah, I better get going. I have at least eight layers of grime to wash off."

"Here's the sleepy head," Molly greeted when Dora wandered into the kitchen at last.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was just so warm and clean and comfy. Gah, a real bed! Heaven, I'm telling you!" she said, making for a seat next to Remus. Glancing around she caught sight of the new redhead in the group. "Oh dear, another Weasley?"

"I forgot you wouldn't have met him," Molly said. "This is Bill, my eldest."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Dragons?"

He shook his head. "Curse breaker for Gringotts. It's my brother Charlie that does dragons."

"I knew I should have studied that chart Molly made for me."

"She's kidding," Molly said quickly. "And this is Fluer," she added.

"Pleasure to meet zou," she said.

"Oh dear, blond and French," she chuckled. "You're a disgrace to the Weasley name there Bill."

"Dora's a bit…I mean, she isn't terribly circumspect," Molly said quickly.

"I speak my mind," she said, swigging from the bottle of butterbeer Molly put before her. "But I was joking. Mostly," she whispered the last word into the bottle, nearly spelling when Remus elbowed her. She winked at Tonks across the table, who summoned a smile and shook her head.

"Well unfortunately Dumbledore owled earlier," Molly announced. "He is doing something very important. I informed those I could but since so many had already come and the suspense is killing me, I thought I'd let you tell us what our lovely werewolves have managed."

"Lovely werewolves," Dora chuckled as she reached into the purse strapped across her chest. "There are two words you don't hear together all that often." She withdrew a scroll, set it down, and let it roll open down the table. "320 names, all sworn."

Mad Eye leaned forward, his eye whizzing up and down the list. "And you trust they'll all keep it?"

"I'd like to see them try not to," she said, rolling the parchment up. "If they try to turn tail they won't see much." She tapped the scroll on her nose. "Binding blinding spell. They don't show up when I call them and they lose their sight. At least until they make their way to the camp."

"Awesome," the twins intoned.

"Impressive," Bill agreed.

"I may not know much magic, but what I do know is potent. There's more than one reason to avoid crossing a werewolf." She replaced the scroll in the purse and leaned forward. "So fill us in on absolutely everything that has happened."

"Well, since we're on the subject," Molly said, "we've been patrolling at Hogwarts and I've been called away so we're a few short. I hate to push so hard given what the two of you have just accomplished, could I sign you two up?"

She looked at Remus and laughed. "Out of the frying pan. Of course we will Molly. I'd love to take the chance to have Remus show me all around his old stomping grounds. I've heard enough about the castle, I'm dying to see it."

"So is this what your school days were like?" Dora called, pressed back to back with Remus blocking spells as quickly as the Death Eater was throwing them at the duo.

"No, our adventures were slightly less mad," Remus said, sending a curse toward his opponent. "Only slightly though."

"Your parents must have been mad to send you here," she said. "They all must be. I'm having a talk with Molly when we get out of this."

His Death Eater dropped and he turned to throw a curse at the one she was facing down. "Where did Greyback go?"

"I don't know." She glanced at the young man in the pool of blood up the stairs. "But we better check on Charlie or Molly is going to string us up by our guts."

"It's Bill," Remus corrected. "You see to him. You're probably the best expert we have around here. I'm going looking for-"

He was cut off as a group of Death Eaters ran past them. Dora ducked, ignoring them as Remus tried to stop them, hurrying to the young man's side. "Is he all right?" Remus called.

"He isn't good," she answered. "These wounds aren't going to stop bleeding on their own. We need to get him to a medical person." She started tearing off bits of her blue dress. "But I'll do what I can."

Dora trotted behind Remus as he floated the body elegantly down the stairs and into the hospital wing. The school nurse rushed forward. "What happened?"

"Werewolf attack," Dora said. "How much do you know about bites?"

Her eyes lingered on Remus. "Not much. Fortunately I haven't had to deal with it in a long time. But I'll do what I can."

Dora glanced up at Remus. "If I brought someone here with some experience in bites, would you let them in?"

"I'd be glad for it," the nurse answered.

She nodded, turning and running out the door. She nearly ran into Tonks at the entry. "Sorry," she said in a gasp. "I have to go get someone. I'll be right back. Glad to see you're all right."

Tonks caught Dora's arm. "Remus?"

"Inside. He's fine. It's…Bill Weasley? Bill right?" Tonks nodded. "Finally got it," she sighed, then rushed down the stairs.

The Weasley parents had arrived by the time Dora rushed back in with a grey-haired, wrinkled and heavily scarred woman following. Despite her apparent age she moved quickly and easily, sliding in next to the bed, hands on Bill's wounds immediately.

"He did a good job," the woman said in clipped tones. "You're sure he wasna turned?"

"You aren't," Dora replied. "Pretty sure one of us would have noticed."

"I've heard of wolves finding ways to stay in that form," she said. "Magic and all. This is an impressive job." She reached into her bag, ignoring the scowl the nurse was giving her. She handed a jar of magenta goop to the doctor. "Start putting this on, heavy."

"Why don't you do it?" she asked.

"It is to counteract werewolves. It would be stupid of me to be touching it."

"It will help?" Molly asked quickly.

"It will not work miracles," she said. "He will be scarred. But it will help with the healing."

"Beel?" They turned as the blond burst through the doors. The werewolf grunted when the girl pushed her out of the way. "Oh, Beel."

Dora drew back, watching Tonks glare at Lupin as Fluer gushed over her fiancé.

"See!" she finally burst. "She wants to marry him even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," Lupin said.

"No it's not," Dora put in in a sing songy voice.

He turned to glare at her. "Stay out of it."

"Do you even KNOW me?" she asked.

"I don't care!" Tonks stepped forward and grabbed Remus by the front of the robes, shaking him. "I've told you a million times!"

"You can't shake sense into him," Dora said. "I've tried that. For years."

"Maybe you didn't notice," Tonks said, "but I came a hair's breadth from dying tonight. A few times. So did you. I don't have time to spend arguing with you over this!"

"You don't know how much time you have," Remus said. "You're young and beautiful. You could have anyone-"

"I want you!" Tonks burst out.

"That would be her decision," Molly said. "She's perfectly capable of making rational decisions."

"Current proof would suggest otherwise," Tonks said

"You shouldn't be having this conversation here," Dora broke in. "Bill needs peace and quiet. You can argue somewhere else." She glanced at the pair. "Let's go out for a drink. I know I could use it."

"Molly? Do you need us…"

"No, of course. Off with you," she said. "We'll be in touch."

"I should stop home to change," Tonks said as they walked down the path into Hogsmead so they could apparate.

"Eh, you'll be right at home where I'm taking you," Dora said.

"Leaky Cauldrin?" Tonks said.

"I'm thinking somewhere further north," she said. "I used to spend time in this sweet little place in Scotland."

Remus reached out and took Tonks' hand, startling both the girls into silence. Tonks turned to look at him and giggled while Dora shook her head. "Remus, I think you're drunk."

"Thank goodness," Tonks said, leaning forward to kiss him. To her surprise he kissed her back. Dora leaned back and chuckled as the rest of the tavern hooted around them.

When they pulled back Remus opened his eyes, blinking until they focused. "Marry me," he said.

Dora spit all over the table. Tonks narrowed her eyes. "Is this a test of some sort?"

"No. Marry me."

"Please?" Dora suggested.

Challenge was in his eyes when he glared at her. "Now."

Tonks looked from Remus to Dora. Dora shrugged, nodding emphatically.

He squeezed Tonks' hand to get her attention back. "I love you. I nearly died. Several times over the last few weeks. I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't take advantage of this. I can't deny you anymore."

"Yes," Tonks said. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Dora plunked her glass down on the table. "Then all we need are witnesses. Anyone?" she asked as the tavern exploded into cheers as all of them volunteered.

"And a ring," Remus said. "I don't have a ring."

"I think I can do something about that." Dipping her hand in the drink Dora twisted her wedding band off her finger. She offered it to them. "This is a moonstone. Supposed to be a good luck charm for werewolves."

"I couldn't take your wedding band," Tonks objected.

"I'll get another," Dora said. "Or pick one I already have. My mate LOVES giving me jewelry. And it just so happens," she added, opening a small pouch she withdrew from her top, "there's this." She offered him a thick band. "My husband says this goes with his heart so he made me take it. I'll get him another one too. He would approve of this. These rings were given in love. They carry the luck with them. It's traditional for werewolves to hand them down. This is actually the fourth set we've gotten, although I hope that doesn't make them less precious to you. The only rule is the people they're given to must be truly in love. And if ever I've seen love you two have it."

Tonks took the rings. "Thank you Dora."

"What are we waiting for?" She slapped the table and pushed herself away from it. "Let's get you two married."


	19. Chapter 19

Dora wadded through the crowd to the owners of the pub. Leaning over the counter she called, "You live upstairs don't you?" When they paused their pouring to nod she asked, "Have anything that might work for a wedding?"

"How are you at alterations?" the wife asked, tilting her head toward Tonks.

"I'm a master. I'd promise not to do anything I couldn't reverse."

She shook her head. "Leave me a few galleons and you can have it."

She tossed the coins toward her and turned to the man of the house. "You have a suit?"

He nodded. "Might even fit. He can change in the back room if you like," he offered.

"And she can come upstairs," she said, drying her hands on a towel. "Grab her will you?"

Dora tore off, dragging Tonks off the bench. She pointed at Remus. "I'm sending a suit down for you. You can change in the back room and mind you STAY DOWN HERE."

"Great, now she fancies herself a wedding planner," Remus grumbled as she and Tonks disappeared. Dora paused for a moment as if she planned to answer but a laughing Tonks pushed her on.

The female owner led them upstairs, withdrawing a suit from the closet, then taking out several dresses and laying them on the bed. "I haven't worn them in years. Help yourself. I'll take the suit on down."

Tonks wrinkled her nose as she looked through her choices. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but they aren't very me."

"I can fix it up," Dora said. "We know how to make things stretch in the pack. I'm very good at alterations, and the little ones aren't known for being agreeable." She held up a lacy black gown. "We could turn this white, shorten it."

Tonks wrinkled her nose. "White?"

"It's a wedding isn't it?"

"Doesn't exactly apply," Tonks said with a giggle. "Purity and all."

"Who is anymore?" she snorted. "Maybe just the lace white when. The under dress could be a different color."

She nodded thoughtfully as Dora turned the lace white and cut the dress off. "Shorter," Tonks said. She smiled as another strip fell away. "Shorter. Dora, shorter."

Dora rolled her eyes and turned it a deep, regal purple. Studying it she tapped it again, turning it a brilliant emerald, then a pastel pink. "What do you think?"

"Purple," she said. "Looks lovely under the lace. But I think it should be shorter."

"Try it on," she suggested. "We can go from there."

She helped her into it, smoothing it over her hips. "Shorter," she insisted. Dora giggled as she bent to comply. "What did you wear to your wedding?" she asked, studying herself in her marriage.

"Joining. Wasn't a proper wedding really."

"But there was a ceremony."

"There was," she chuckled. "I didn't wear anything, and neither did he."

"What?"

"It's traditional."

"It doesn't devolve into some sort of orgy?"

"Tonks! Of course not! It's not about that! It's about being vulnerable, and truthful. Not hiding anything." She paused. "We may have slipped off to a tent before the party after, but that's allowed."

She shook her head down at the woman. "Well, I think this is lovely," she said as Dora pulled in the sides so it fit like a glove. She led her over to a mirror and began gathering her hair. "Give me some length now. I can put it up."

She complied and Dora began to brush it. "What color shall we make it? White? Platinum blond drives the men crazy."

"Is he into blonds?" Tonks asked. "You aren't. I can't say I've noticed him paying special attention to any."

She shrugged. "I don't think I ever got him to admit to it. Let's just see."

Tonks complied but wrinkled her nose when Dora set it over her shoulder. "A bit too Malfoy for my taste."

"The Death Eaters?" Dora asked. "The one we're always camped out by their house?"

"My mum's sister," Tonks said. "Horrible lot."

Dora grinned. "Do hope I get to meet them some day. Whatever color shall we do then?"

"Pink?" Dora suggested. When it went hot pink she shook her head. "Maybe a little more pastel." When Tonks rolled her eyes she tugged at the mane as she started to arrange it, snatching some bobby pins off a nearby table. "All eyes will be on you anyway. You don't need bright hair to stand out in this getup."

She smiled agreement, dulling her hair to a very respectable baby pink. Dora let go to start opening boxes, and gave a giggle. "Perfect."

"Dora-" she said. "The woman's been very kind to us."

She lifted a finger where a delicate butterfly rendered in silver with colorful gemmed wings perched, lazily opening and closing its wings. "We'll get them back to her," Dora promised. "There have to thirty in here. We'll just use a few."

She pulled her hair back into a knot, arranging it over a long cascade she left loose. The butterflies went where they were put, sinking their long spindly legs into the hair and holding it firmly in place while lazily opening and closing their wings.

Finally she stepped back, taking Dora in. She clapped and grinned. "Just beautiful."

"It will do, certainly," she said, smoothing the skirt. "I hope Remus likes it."

"The only way to avoid that would be if he was struck blind, and judging by the fact that he's finally marrying you, I think we can discount it." She hugged Tonks. "I'm going to go check on the groom. I'll be back in a twinkling."

She clomped down the stairs to stick her head through the door into the back room. "Everyone decent?"

"You may enter," Remus called. He turned to smile at her where he stood adjusting the tie on a very proper black suite with emerald lining.

"Maybe we should have stuck with green," she said, coming forward to smooth his lapel.

"What did you go with?"

"Purple, with white lace. You'll look grand together." She kissed his cheek and waved his hands away to adjust his tie yourself.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked with a grin.

"This boy I used to date taught me," she said, smoothing his hair.

"Do you think I should shave?"

"You look fine. I don't think she'll mind a little stubble. Makes you look very manly." She ran a hand over his cheek. "I'm proud of you."

"Don't be too proud. I'm still terrified, and I'm pretty drunk."

"Hopefully not too drunk. You may have some husbandly duties to perform tonight."

He turned pink and shook his head. "One thing at a time Dora, PLEASE."

She chuckled. "Whatever it takes." She took his hand. "Are you ready?"

"You really don't think I'm making a mistake?"

"I think you're FINALLY righting the mistake." She kissed his cheek. "You're very handsome. And clever and sweet. Any woman would be glad to have you."

"Except you," he teased.

"Hm, if I didn't have one of my own I might be giving her a run for her money." He blinked at her in shock. "I'm a tad more settled than I was."

"Think we could have worked then? If you had married me?"

She shrugged. "Not really, not then. I think we were both meant to be elsewhere anyway."

"That would be a hard thing to argue now," he said, fiddling with his sleeve.

She shook her head. "Let's get you to the hall, laddie mine, then I can bring your blushing bride."

"You really think anything could make her blush?"

"I've seen it a few times already tonight. I have the feeling seeing you in the church will manage it."

Dora scuttled up the stairs and hurried into the room without preamble, already babbling, "I'm so sorry Tonks. That took longer than I thought. I know where to apparate now so I can take us straight there." Tonks turned her glassy eyes on her and Dora chuckled. "Did you even notice I was gone?"

"This is really going to happen?" she whispered. "I keep thinking I'll wake up and it will all be a dream."

"Want me to pinch you?"

"And have an unsightly bruise on my wedding night?" She looked down at the arm she'd rapped soundly on the table earlier. "ANOTHER unsightly bruise?"

"He'll never notice," Dora assured her. "Give me your arm and I'll apparate us there. Then I can get up there and you can enter properly."

Tonks took her arm but blinked at her. "You aren't going to walk me down the aisle?"

Dora shrugged. "I pale in comparison but surely you want all eyes on you."

"I want something to hold on to when I stumble," Tonks corrected.

Dora shook her head. "You won't. But if it makes you feel better I'll be beside you the whole way."

With a nod she apparated them into the entry of the church. "Ready?" she whispered to the bride. When Tonks nodded she stepped them both forward and knocked twice on the heavy wooden door.

The men standing inside whisked the doors open and Tonks had to blink in the sudden wash of candlelight. There where thick white candles on every surface. Everyone gathered round (and it had to be every single person from the pub) held a thin white taper candle with the exception of Remus and the officiate at the front of the church. Candles and pink and purple roses floated over their heads. A girl stepped forward with a squeak and offered Dora a bouquet of the same, silky ribbons trailing. Dora popped them into Tonks' hand without missing a beat and moved them easily forward.

Tonks couldn't take her eyes from Remus, who for once couldn't stop grinning. She did indeed look down and blush at the sight, making Dora grin and wink at the man who shook his head in reprimand.

Tonks didn't falter once, walking steadily and easily to her husband. Dora took her hand and cordially put it into Remus' as they both stood, struck, staring into each other's eyes. She stepped unobtrusively back into the crowd, accepting a candle from a young man waiting there.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," the officiate said, stepping forward with arms wide. "Welcome to the most impromptu wedding I've ever been pulled out of bed after midnight to officiate." The crowd laughed and Tonks and Remus both blushed. She smiled graciously. "Love cannot be denied. It does not stop after midnight or at the door of pubs. In these dark times we must seize the moments as they come. I am complimented to be allowed to join these two hearts in the light of love. It reminds us that when things seem darkest the strength of love cannot be denied. It's the greatest magic, the greatest strength, any of us might ever know." She smiled indulgently at the couple before her. "So I ask you, Miss Dora Tonks, do you come here with your heart open and accepting, with the light of love in your eyes, and with honesty in your heart, to take this person as your partner, to walk beside and support him all of your days, to stand firm to protect and keep him for all of the moments you have?"

She squeezed his hand before she let go to let him slip the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. "I do, most gladly."

"And do you, Mr. Remus Lupin, come here with your heart open and accepting, with the light of love in your eyes, and with honesty in your heart, to take this person as your partner, to walk beside and support him all of your days, to stand firm to protect and keep her for all of the moments you have?"

"I do," he answered, "with everything I have." He grinned as she eased the ring over his knuckle.

Tonks blushed again as Dora whooped, which got a chuckle from the crowd.

"In that case, and in keeping the ceremony short as requested, I join your hearts and hands." She drew her wand, circling their combined hands, a shining ribbon that seemed to be made of candlelight twining around their fingers, "to find together strength and love you never imagined in yourself. May you be blessed all the rest of your days." With that the ribbon sank into their skin.

Remus leaned forward to brush his lips over hers but she rushed forward to put her arms around his neck and pull him down for a proper kiss. The rest of the group broke into hooting cheers.

Neither of them noticed Dora sidling over to the pub owner to start making arrangements for a room for them that night. If there was a square inch not covered by rose pedals it was going to be a miracle.


	20. Chapter 20

Tonks groaned and tried to burrow her way deeper into the covers and her husband's chest when a mix of morning sunshine and the familiar tapping of a beak on glass intruded into her soft, warm space somewhere between sleep, waking, and absolute contentment.

Remus' chuckle rumbled in his chest. "You knew it had to end sometime. I'm surprised Dora managed to hold them off for two days."

Her bright pink head emerged from the covers so she could look into his eyes. "Just promise me we get to do it again."

"And again and again and again," he said with a smile. He allowed her to stay there for a moment, drinking her in before finally he shifted. He left her under the covers, going to the window to let the owl in. When he removed the note from its leg it flew off again and he closed the window.

"What's it say?" Tonks asked.

"What you'd expect," he sighed. "They need us back at Headquarters. Dora, of course, has added her usual charm."

"Is it urgent?"

"No, she says we may, and I quote, "shower, dress, remove any hickies or other evidence of disgusting romantic activity"."

"Disgusting?" Tonks asked. "Wasn't she the one trying to push us together?"

"Apparently it's all right for her to talk about it as long as she doesn't have to see evidence." He grinned at his wife. "Maybe I should examine you for evidence myself," he suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

"That would make us later," she giggled. "I'll never get used to you actually flirting back."

"I'll just have to give you more practice then," he grinned, pouncing onto the bed to kiss her.

"We'll never get out of here if you keep this up. I do need to take a shower if we have the time."

She grinned up at him. "Of course you could join me, you dirty werewolf."

They walked hand in hand, enjoying the rare British sunlight as they wandered toward Headquarters. Remus was watching a few girls across the street skip rope when he heard Tonks call, "Oi, Dora, where do you think you're going?" The woman was hurrying down the steps with a piece of parchment clutched in her hand. "What's the idea, invite us over and run away?"

Her face split into a grin and she walked toward them. "Lovely to see you too, newlyweds. I meant to stay but I just got a note. I've started gathering the packs and they've requested I come."

"Is something wrong?" Remus asked.

"They said there's no great hurry. 'You'll want to be here.'" She shrugged.

"Did they ask for you specifically or am I invited?" Remus asked. When Tonks raised an eyebrow he said, "They usually ask for the both of us."

"Not this time." She studied the letter. "It just says me. That is a bit odd isn't it?"

"Maybe we should come, just in case," Tonks suggested.

Dora bit her lip. "I'd like you along, but everyone's waiting for you."

"We'll just go to see what's up," Remus suggested. "When we know what's going on we can come back ahead of you."

"Can't hurt I suppose." She offered Remus her hand, dragging the two of them along as she apparated them into the woods.

She strode quickly toward the camp, the other two following. She stepped through the brush and stopped dead, blocking their view.

"Dora," Tonks objected. "What is it?"

"Afanasy," she whispered.

"What?"

She sprung forward suddenly, causing Tonks to stumble forward, dragging Remus into the clearing. They both stood and straightened their clothes in time to see Dora throw herself into the arms of a tall, dark, grinning man.

"Aw," Tonks sighed, pulling Remus close. "Is that her mate?"

As they watched the man set her on her feet then dipped her dramatically back into a deep kiss while the werewolves around them exploded into applause.

"I certainly hope so," Remus said.

A laughing and blushing Dora was deposited back on her feet as group of more exotic looking people closing around her, hugging and chatting away in a language Tonks could barely register.

After a few moments she looked up, motioning the couple forward. "I want you to meet my friends," she said, slowly and clearly. "The Lupins. Remus and Tonks."

"Tonks?" her mate said, stepping forward. "I am not much in knowing English names, but this is unusual one, is it not?"

"We won't bother with my real name," Tonks said with a grin, returning his firm handshake. "Tonks is my maiden name." At his confused look she said, "My last name. Before I married."

Dora said a few words and he nodded, taking Tonks' hand and kissing it. "I am thinking this ring is familiar." He looked at Remus' as well, then clapped him on the back. "You are Dora's old lover?"

"You…could say that," he offered, his feet shifting.

The man laughed at that. "I do not blame you. With one such as you now have you were wise to cast her aside." He pulled Dora close.

Dora glared as he kissed her cheek. "I resisted him," she said. "And if you like her so well you can give her a try and you'll find your bed empty."

"Bah," he said with a chuckle. "I am thanking him. I owe him a great deal for keeping you for me."

She shook her head. "Ignore him. He's a fool with bad English. And his name is Afanacy."

"Well Afanacy, what are you doing here, besides kissing beautiful women?" Remus asked.

"Goodness, he made a joke. I didn't know you had such strong magic," she giggled.

"I am thinking it is new wife," Afanacy replied. "Word has reached us of what you are doing here. Of who you fight." He gave Dora a look. "She was not so honest with me. I am coming to keep her safe. I am thinking that is meaning joining your fight."

"Or you could throw her over your shoulder and carry her home," Tonks suggested.

"It is good idea but after she is kicking me places it is not to my liking to be kicked. Several times, often when I am not expecting it. Much trouble, this one."

"How many did you bring with you?"

He smiled. "They are all wanting to come. Even the children. Even the muggles." He pulled his wife close. "I am telling them this is werewolf business but they are not listen. My mate, it seems, is the only one they are listen to. So the wizards and witches are come as well. I bring thirty wolves, and thirty magical folk."

Remus shared a look with Tonks. "That's a significant increase to our army."

Dora smiled at him. "We have to get to headquarters. Do you think they would find it permissible to bring him?"

"I think Molly would insist." Remus offered him his hand. "Welcome to the group. I'm only sorry Dumbledore isn't here to welcome you himself."

"What is a Dumbledore?" he asked Dora.

She shook her head. "I'll explain later. These two are late to their wedding party." With Dora's arm firmly around his waist she led them back toward the woods.

"What about your pack?" Tonks asked, falling into step behind.

"They'll mix with the group. Trust me, they'll be fine. We're all family here." When she turned to speak to Tonks over her shoulder she caught sight of Remus stock still where they'd left him. "Remus?" she called.

He crossed his arms. "Party?"

"Oh come on. You didn't think they were going to let you skulk off one night and get married without anyone saying anything?"

"They can SAY what they want. Throwing a party is an entirely different thing."

"It's only the usual crowd," she said. "A quiet gathering. And Molly made a cake."

"Ooo, Molly cake," Tonks said. "Come on Remus." She hurried back to grab his hand and drag him forward. "You could pretend to be a little happy to be married to me."

"You know I'm over the moon." He ignored Dora's snort at the lunar reference. "I would just rather keep it private."

"And this is a PRIVATE gathering of our friends to wish us well."

"And ply you with cake and champagne," Dora said.

"It's only 10 in the morning. Bit early for champagne isn't it?" Remus objected.

"Never," Tonks and Dora said at once as they each grabbed their partners' hands and apparated away.

Headquarters was completely silent as they entered the shadowy hall. Dora had insisted Tonks and Remus lead the way, securing the door and following with a grin.

Remus walked apprehensively forward. "Hello?" he called. He turned to look at Dora, who shrugged and motioned to the door into the kitchen.

He ducked down to enter the dank space and was nearly blinded when eight wands sprung to life and everyone shouted, "Surprise!"

Small fireworks rebounded off the ceiling, exploding in a shower of confetti as several sparklers whizzed around the room writing 'Remus + Tonks' with hearts around them.

A large banner that took up most of the back wall proclaimed 'CONGRATS REMUS AND TONKS!' The large letters of Tonks' name constantly shifted colors and sparkled while the REMUS seemed rather brown and hairy, the letters budging about for space and attempting to bite each other. He glared down at Dora who shrugged innocently. "My job was to get you here. The twins were in charge of decorations."

"Bang up job, don't you think?" Fred asked, pressing closer to them as Molly drew Tonks into an exuberant hug and examined the ring.

"We thought something with a little bite was appropriate," George said.

"We wanted to add a few copies of the Monster Book of Monsters but mum threatened to light them in the oven."

"We lost our backup when one bit dad's foot."

"And wouldn't let go."

"Fun to watch though."

"You two stop monopolizing the groom," Molly scolded them, shoeing them away to pull Remus close. "Congratulations Remus."

"I still don't see the point of congratulating HIM," Dora said, pulling Afanacy around the table. "He's the reason it didn't happen sooner. Congratulate Tonks for FINALLY wearing him down."

While Molly fussed over the couple and begged for details Arthur approached. "Who's this?"

"Afanacy, meet Arthur Weasley. Nicest guy you could ever dream of meeting." He blushed at the praise. "Arthur, this is my mate, Afanacy."

His eyes widened and he offered him a hand. "Pleasure to meet the man brave enough to take this one on."

"You're one to talk," Dora objected. "Molly is a force to be reckoned with."

"We've got a lot of common ground," Arthur laughed. "Another member of the Order?"

Dora nodded. "And he's brought us 30 move wolves from my pack, with 30 more magical folks to help."

Arthur shook his head at them in amazement. "Doubly glad then," he said with a smile. "This is some army your wife has brought for us."

"They are fool to stand against her. She is force of nature," Afanacy said.

"She is that," Arthur agreed. Lowering his voice he said, "We need to discuss arrangements to pick up Harry next week."

"Just tell me what you need," Dora said with a nod.


	21. Chapter 21

The group alit on the quiet lawn, their eyes scanning the shadows of the deserted street. "Think she's been attacked?" Mad Eye asked Remus.

"No," Remus said. "Give her a minute."

At that moment a woman melted out of the gap between the house and the hedge. She looked like just another muggle, hands buried deep in the pockets of her jacket as she scuffed her way over the grass toward the group. She regarded them shrewdly, skewering Remus with her eyes. "What was the name of the girl that lived above me when we met?"

He smiled. "Abigail, although I'm surprised I remember. How many toes do you have?"

She rolled her eyes. "Eight. I lost two in a dog fight years ago."

"All quiet?"

Dora nodded, looking down the street. "No one's even been by to case the joint. I'd expected we'd smell them. It's all the muggles that live here there."

"Glad to hear it. We'll be back in a moment."

Dora nodded, slinking back into the shadows.

She was waiting by the gate when they emerged. "Anything to report?" Mad Eye asked.

She shook her head, putting a comforting hand on Harry's arm. "Neighborhood is quiet. All the landing points are secure. We'll be there," she told Harry. "You won't see or hear us, but we'll be watching out for you. All you have to do is get there."

As they lifted off the ground Harry looked back, imagining the werewolves skulking around the neighborhood, and thought of others waiting for them to land. He knew it would have most of the wizarding world shaking in their boots (and he hoped that applied to Death Eaters) and he couldn't help but be relieved.

When Harry woke on the Tonks' couch he completely missed the hulking dark man in the corner until they he stepped forward as they went to the portkey. Without saying a word he touched the hairbrush to follow them to The Burrow.

When they landed he stepped away from Hagrid and Harry, turning to the men and women emerging from the reeds around the yard. They formed a small group in the corner of the garden, speaking in lowered voices.

When Lupin and George arrived they carried the injured twin into the house. The door opened and Dora with the dark man from the Tonks' home came in. She stood back as Lupin questioned Harry. When he turned his wand on her she stood stock still although the man behind her bristled.

"What did we have for desert the day I asked you to marry me?"

"Cherry pie. My favorite. I picked the berries myself. Where?"

He sighed in relief. "The neighbor's orchard, to the west of the house. I still don't know how you never got caught."

"Devil's luck visits us wolves," she said absently. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"We were attacked," Remus said.

She leaned through the door to look at George. "You don't say."

"We've been betrayed. Someone told them it was tonight. They were waiting in the air." He looked around. "We're short a few. Were any of the landing sites attacked?"

"Not that I know of," she groused. "I haven't heard anything you haven't. If they did they're going to have a hell of a surprise."

"How did you know which was Harry?" Remus asked.

"Huh?"

"Before we left, you went to the correct Harry. How did you know?"

"I could smell him of course."

"I couldn't smell a difference."

"You don't want to." She put her hands on her hips. "Were there wolves up there?"

Lupin shook his head. "They were all Death Eaters."

She looked him up and down. "You have blood on you."

"George's," he said with a motion toward the next room.

"Is he all right?"

"Lost an ear. Molly's with him."

She moved toward the door. "I know a little healing, and there should be our healer coming with the next set, if they make it." She disappeared into the living room, the man trailing after her.

When Hermione and Kingsley arrived she went out to talk to the people that came with them. An older man bustled into the house at a few words from her. The rest stayed in a group to discuss. Dora's face was uncharacteristically serious and drawn.

When Tonks and Ron arrived Dora stepped forward. A small smile lit her face as she watched Tonks and Remus reunited. She held back a few moments but when they were done telling what happened she stepped up to Tonks, looking a bit surprised when the woman hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back and all right," Dora said, "but can I ask about my people?"

Tonks nodded. "Sorry. They insisted we come ahead. Since we just had the one broom they said they'd walk. I was worried the Death Eaters might see them but they said they wouldn't be seen. I did try."

Dora shook her head, a real smile lighting her face. "I just wanted to hear they were all right when you left," she sighed, holding a hand to her heart. "Thank you."

She withdrew again, staying out in the yard talking to her werewolf contingent. Tonks' grouped about the same time Bill and Fluer arrived, their set apparating in after them. They stayed in the yard as the others went in.

A few minutes later Dora poked her head into the living room. "Would anyone object to our going back to the forest?" she asked. "A few will stay here. We're going to keep patrolling until after the wedding. Just in case," she added.

"I'm sorry, I've been a horrid host. Can I bring you anything?"

"Molly, this was order business and you were a bit distracted," she said, nodding to George. "We can take care of ourselves. Thanks all."

The group called thanks as she returned to the yard. Remus followed her.

"It was Snape," Remus told her.

"Hm?"

"George's ear. It was Snape."

She shrugged. "It wasn't a killing curse. Maybe he was keeping up appearances. Maybe George flew into it."

"Why do you insist on defending him?" Remus demanded.

"Because I know he's on our side."

"He killed Dumbledore."

"That man played things close to the belt. Maybe there was something going on we don't know about." Remus rolled his eyes. "I know what I know, Remus. Mark my words, he's working against that man. He has to move carefully. But he's still helping us."

"Believe what you like," he said, a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for the help tonight. The others too."

"The spells did the work. We didn't have to do anything."

"It did something to know you had our back. I saw it Harry's eyes."

She smiled at him. "I'm glad." She pulled him close into a hug. "Be careful. Take care of you and that wife of yours."

"You too." He rubbed her arm, finally turning toward the house and letting her go to the hulking figures by the fence.


	22. Chapter 22

Dora dodged between the muggles, ignoring the grunts and complaints that followed her down the crowded London street as she ran at full speed. One man grabbed her, saying, "Hey toots, watch-" He didn't get the chance to finish before her wand released a powder that made him cough and release her. She was down the block and around the corner before his eyes cleared.

She raced onto smaller and smaller streets, finally turning into a tall, plain building. She raced through the entry and past the elevator to jog up the stairs. On the third floor she burst through the door and hurried down the hall to a maintenance room in the middle of the hall and banged on the metal door. She didn't spend long jumping anxiously from one foot to the other before rapping loudly again. "Open up, it's me!" she called. "It's happening."

There was a general sound of shuffling on the other side of the door and a voice said, "What's the first thing I ever cooked for-"

"Eggs or ham or some such breakfast food. Protein. Let me in."

He opened the door and scurried through the electrical boxes that served as an entry to their hidden flat. Tonks was in the living room, bouncing the baby, looking anxiously at their visitor.

"You're supposed to-" Remus began to lecture.

Dora waved him off. "It's happening. Ginny just owled. He's attacking Hogwarts. We're to meet at Aberforth's tavern."

Remus and Tonks' eyes met. "I have to go," Remus said.

"But-"

Dora shook her head. "I have to go gather the pack. You two argue." She kissed the baby, then Dora. When she turned to Remus her eyes grew suddenly misty. They pulled each other into a fond hug. "You be careful," Dora ordered. "Remember you promised to come to Siberia to meet the pack."

"You too," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"And you have a baby to come home to." She turned and pointed to Tonks. "You too."

"She isn't going," Remus said.

"I'm not letting you leave me behind," she said.

"We discussed this. Teddy needs-"

Dora shook her head and waved fondly before exiting quickly through the closet.

"Minerva!" The professor turned at the footfalls slapped the stone floor up to her.

"Dora, how can I help you?"

"The werewolves are here," she said, clutching a stitch in her side. "We just need someone to open the front gates to let them in."

"They can't come in the same way you did?"

Dora shook her head. "They don't like tight spaces and if we go one by one it's going to take hours to get everyone through that tunnel."

Minerva nodded. "We'll have to get Hagrid to come down. As to where you're stationed-"

"You can take the wizards and witches," Dora cut her off, "but the werewolves will be at the front door. We aren't known for our subtlety. That's how the other werewolf force will enter."

"You'll be the first one hit," McGonnagle said. "You'll have the highest casualties."

"We make good cannon fodder," Dora said, a dangerous glint in her eye. "It's where we want to be. I want them to have to march right up to us. Three hundred growling wolves will give them pause."

"It won't stop them," McGonnagle warned.

"No. Their fear of whats-his-butt will drive them on eventually. But they will pause."

"Thank Merlin for you," McGonnagle said as the werewolf hurried onto the grounds in search of the half-giant.

Ten minutes after Voldemort called an end to the first battle had Dora and Afanacy wandered into the great hall, almost unrecognizable. They were both covered in ash and soot and smelled strongly of smoke with mortar dust mixed in. Dora's hair was in a bloody clump down the back of her head and four horizontal scratches across her cheek marked where she'd gotten too close to one of the opposing werewolves. While Afanacy looked better upon first site his limp and the ragged red hole in his shirt revealed wounds less obvious. They looked around at the inhabitants of the castle, taking in the wounded and weary sitting against the stone walls.

When she caught site of Professor McGonnagal she hurried forward.

"Dora, dear," McGonnagal said, blinking at the battered woman. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I completely neglected you. If you have any wounded you should bring them in of course. Madam Pomfrey will see to them."

"Actually I'm here for just the opposite reason," Dora said. "If you have any wolf bites our healers probably know better how to treat them. You could send them to us."

"That's very generous dear," she said. "I'll see what can be done. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would welcome the help."

Dora nodded, her eyes roving behind the teacher. "Remus must still be out on the ramparts." She chuckled merrily.

McGonnagal's face fell. "Dora, I'm very sorry."

Dora's eyes grew wide and she began to shake her head. "No."

McGonnagal dropped her head and stepped aside, motioning to the liters on the floor where the couple lay.

"Not Tonks too! She was supposed to stay with Teddy!" Dora gasped, suddenly fighting for breath.

"I'm very sorry."

A high pitched keening noise escaped her throat. Afanacy tried to put his arms around her but she shoved him back. He raised his hands and stepped away from her, allowing her to rush to the still forms where she dropped to her knees. McGonnagel looked up at him. "Will she be quite all right?"

He nodded. "Her grief is deep, but it will be brief. And I pity those responsible for this when she again is faced by them." He stepped away, going to his mate, settling behind her and slowly getting his arms around her as teardrops fell on her hand joined with her old friend's.

"They look perfect," she whispered, brushing Remus' hair back. "Hardly a mark on them. Certainly no mortal wound. They look considerably better than us."

"Powerful dark magic," Afanacy whispered to her. "To take so much from someone so strong." His eyes went to Tonks. "So full of life."

"It should have been me," she whispered.

"That isn't a choice you get to make."

"They have a baby. He'll never know his parents."

"You will have to make him know them. You have many stories to tell." He held her close. "You have a mate as well. A pack that benefits from your leadership. How many orphans have we taken into our tent? How many have called you mamochka?"

"He was there for me. He was like a brother to me. He'd have done anything for me."

"And so you will do for his son." he turned her face up to kiss her gently on the lips, then looked around the room. "And those they fought to protect."

She nodded, looking around. "We will."


	23. Chapter 23

Headmistress McGonagall looked gratefully up from her letter at the tap of an owl at the window. If you'd told her how much paperwork was involved to keep Hogwarts running she wouldn't have believed you. And with the Ministry on her heals, wanting every bit of information about the battle on the grounds she barely had time to breath. She was happy to help out but it was getting to be too much.

She opened the window and a dull barn owl handed her a ragged piece of parchment and flew back out the window.

She wrinkled her nose at the ink-stained dirty parchment. McGonnagal was glad for her years of experience reading messy 12-year-old's handwriting when she found a scrawl on the page that read, 'I'm under the big maple by the lake, just off the main path. I'd like a chat.' She had to squint at the signature for several minutes before she realized the squiggles said 'Dora.'

"Leave it to a werewolf," she muttered, looking around the office. Only Dora would call the Headmistress out of her office instead of trying to avoid inconveniencing her. No doubt she wanted to ask as favor. As if she didn't have enough to do.

She thought belatedly that the whole thing would be much more convenient at midnight. Unable to sleep McGonnagal had found herself wandering the grounds more and more. She had to reassure herself that the walls, however damaged, still stood, and that no new ghosts glided over the grounds. Sometimes she was sure she could still hear their voices. It didn't help that she knew so many of them personally. Lavender Brown's cheerful twitter seemed to lurk around corners, along with Fred Weasley's full throated laugh, the Lupins' lowered voices, sometimes she thought she even heard Dumbledore's voice offering advice although she certainly knew better.

Then a troubling thought came to her. The gates of Hogwarts were firmly shut, the grounds spelled. How on earth had she gotten onto the grounds? As a werewolf with less than stellar magical skills she should have been firmly locked out.

She tossed the note onto the desk and climbed to look out the window. Sure enough there was a figure lying on the grass under the tree. While it was far too small to identify she had no doubt it was indeed Dora.

Muttering under her breath she swept down the stairways and out onto the grounds, cloak flapping behind her.

Dora was lying back under the shade, head under her hands, completely relaxed.

"How exactly did you get onto the grounds?" she demanded.

"Lovely to see you too, Minerva," she responded.

"I'm sorry Dora, but if we have a security risk, if you could get onto the grounds..."

"We never left." She motioned to the forest. "We've been camping in the forest."

She blinked at the trees. "It's dangerous-"

"Nah, not for us," Dora answered, sitting up. "The centaurs know we may be the one set of creatures wizards treat worse than them, so we're tolerated. And you have a few werewolf pups out there. You wouldn't know because to you they wouldn't be much more than smart wolves but we've been enjoying them. I wish they would come back to Siberia with me but they don't seem to be interested in the trip."

McGonagall actually sat down on the grass next to her. "Do you need anything?"

She smiled. "No, but thank you for asking. Not for us anyway. I do have a request."

"I'd be glad to help any way I can."

"There's a full moon tonight. We werewolves, well my pack anyway, many of whom were killed in the battle, have a tradition. We believe that when a wolf dies in human form the wolf is left behind." She looked at the woman, remembered her stubborn refusal to leave the bodies of Remus and Tonks. She'd lain in the great hall, along with most of her pack, on sheets and blankets that still had blood stains on them because the werewolves didn't believe in leaving the body of the dead until they were buried. She's personally told Andromeda that she didn't care where Remus was laid to rest, only that he be by his wife's side. Then she'd lifted both of them into the casket and accompanied them every step of the way to the wizarding cemetery that boasted the most Aurors and war heroes in their world. She'd carried Remus' casket with Harry to the grave and even used her wand to help move the dirt to cover them. In that time McGonagall had not seen the woman shed a tear although the entire time the circles under her eyes deepened.

With the change coming she knew the werewolf couldn't feel much better now, but she looked much better today. McGonagall had no doubt she'd do whatever it took to put the wolves to rest.

"So how do you send them on?"

"We sing." McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "As wolves, we howl at the site of their deaths. We believe the howl leads them home."

McGonagall nodded. "Would you need to get into the castle?"

She shook her head. "The pack died out front. And if we stand beneath the rampart Remus was on the call should reach him."

"So if I just make certain the castle is closed up by moonrise and no one is out that should suit your needs?"

"Perfectly. I'll stop by Hagrid's. I don't think we could infect him or his brother but I'd rather be safe. And I wouldn't want him to hear the howling and think something was wrong." She sighed. "If something did happen I could probably stop them from attacking but I'd rather not chance it."

"Of course not. I'll be delighted to see to it."

"Thank you. I won't trouble you any more then." Dora stood and dusted the seat of her pants off.

"I do have something I wanted to talk to you about."

Dora raised an eyebrow and fell gracefully into a tailor's pose. "Yes?"

"I saw you speaking with Andromeda, and I have no doubt Remus would want you in his son's life. Would you be planning to return to England periodically?"

She nodded. "If I can. Why?"

"Miss Granger plans to change things for werewolves. She commented once that nothing could have changed her opinion the way having Remus for a teacher could have. Couple that with your knowledge of the battle-we aren't going to want these children to forget what happened here. I'd like you to have a standing appointment here at Hogwarts. We would pay you a little something of course, to consult. It would give you a chance to catch up with Teddy and do some good for these kids."

She bit her lip thoughtfully. "You're sure you want me to do it? I don't sugar coat things, and I don't tone things down."

"I think that's exactly what these kids need." She paused. "I was planning to have you speak mostly to the older classes."

"Good call," she chuckled. "I'll send you an owl that knows where to find me so you can keep in touch. Oh, and congratulations on the promotion, Headmistress." She winked at her boldly. "I can't think of better hands to leave this school in." She looked up at the castle. "You know all that time Remus spent talking about this place, I didn't think it could live up to the reputation. I suspect as I spend more time here I'll find more and more that it does."

"High praise," McGonaglal acknowledged.

"I do what I can. Anything else?"

McGonagall shook her head. "Thank you Dora."

"Anything for the Order," she answered with a salute as she meandered off toward the forest.

McGonagall couldn't resist the urge to watch the wolves. She patrolled the school, made sure everything was locked up tight, and positioned herself on one of the gargoyle heads over the main gate. They waited several hours after moonrise-just in case no doubt-and her cat's eyes had no trouble seeing the large shaggy bodies emerge from the forest and stride toward the gate. There were about thirty of them all told, lead by a small black wolf with a white birthmark down her right side.

Her eyes met the tabby's the moment they set foot in the landing, and stretched her front legs to bow before the cat. The cat nodded in acknowledgement and the wolf turned to regard her fellows. The made a wide circle around the area where the final battle had happened. The ground was still bloody under their paws. They all sat, facing in. The Dora-wolf started, throwing her head back and letting a long, thin yowl rise up the stone walls. The large black wolf to her right whom McGonagall figured was probably Afanacy waited a few moments before adding his voice. The others joined in, one by one, their voices joining and weaving, creating the most beautiful song McGonagall had ever heard. It was mournful and deep and rich. The perfect expression of grief and longing and hope.

They went on, perhaps for fifteen minutes before they dropped out, one by one. Dora was the last to lower her muzzle. They stood in a circle, heads down for a long silent moment.

Then one of the younger wolves romped up to another, yipping a challenge. While the younger wolves played the Dora-wolf exchanged glances with the larger and then wandered alone down toward the rampart Remus has died on.

They wolves frolicked for a few moments until the call sounded. They all stood stock still, even sitting obediently and looking toward the wolf's song. It went on for a while, and when it cut out the young ones went back to romping until she returned. With a final nod toward McGonagall and a quick bark the others fell into line behind her and strode back toward the woods.

McGonagall sat there a long time, looking at the grounds bathed in moon light. There was a new stillness and peace on the grounds. And as she walked back to her office McGonagall realized all she heard was the click of her shoes on the stone floor.

Maybe the ghosts of the wolves weren't the only ones that had found peace that night.


End file.
